The undeniable truth
by StargazerRae
Summary: Its been a few months since Ritsu and An have found stable ground. With her approval of his love Takano over hears. But what has happened since then? Will things progress smoothly and favorably for Takano. Or will Ritsu's stubbornness cause some extra bumps along the way.
1. The time alone

It's been two weeks since Takano told him he had given up. At first he wasn't sure if Takano was being serious or if it was just something he made up. However, it became more clear that maybe Takano was telling the truth. Even at work he refused to talk to him and he would work later than usual purposely avoiding him. The train ride was quiet without him. Ritsu's reflection was in the window, there was a warm blush upon his face as his thoughts ran on about Takano.

"Maybe he has given up, " thought Ritsu as he sat comfortably in the grey blue seat. He casually leaned his head against the wall of the train. His eyes closed slowly, letting his exhaustion from the week engulf him. He didn't have work tomorrow so he was able to rest as long as his body needed to. Soon, Ritsu drifted off to sleep.

_It was Tuesday morning when Ritsu had walked into the Emerald department feeling utterly depressed. He had spent the entire night dreaming of his high school days with Takano. When he had awoken, his heartbeat was erratic. Ritsu shook his head hoping to remove any lingering thoughts. He began to think why his fiance An-chan had told him "good luck" at the hospital a couple of months back. What was the meaning? Ritsu brushed his fingers through his hair, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks._

_ He could feel it. The stare from Takano._

_ It was always there. Always making him feel uncomfortable. It felt like Takano was undressing him with his eyes. Slowly. Intimately.  
Ritsu shifted uncomfortably. "Damn it…" he muttered under his breath. Ritsu squirmed in his chair, feeling a very uncomfortable and familiar sensation in between his legs. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…" Ritsu took a glance at Takano who was leaning back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head, and a devilish smile on his face.  
_

_ He knows…  
Ritsu got up abruptly and headed to the restroom. He needed to calm down, and hopefully it would subside. Although he knew full well that he needed to take care of it. As he turned into the bathroom stall Ritsu dropped his head into his hands. He wasn't going to do it.  
_

_"No way.."_

_ he looked at his erected member bursting from his pants. It was very uncomfortable for Ritsu. He looked down under the stalls to see if there was anyone else inside them. _

_There was no one. He was lucky._

_Ritsu pulled his pants down as he held his member in his hands, and started the rhythmic movement. His breathing became haggard as the speed increased. slightly touching the tip with his fingers he imagined Takano's lips and tongue gliding along his member._

"Onodera?" a familiar voice called. He stopped breathing, "Oh no…" Ritsu whispered.

_ "Oy! Onodera what are you doing?" Takano was right outside his stall. _

_ "uhmm using the restroom?" _

_ "Well hurry up we need to leave!" Takano remained where he was, unknowing that Ritsu was in the middle of a crisis._

_ "O…okay…I'll be out in a few. I'll meet you in the front." Ritsu breathed in a steady breath. He needed Takano to leave, he couldn't masturbate with him in the room. He would notice too quickly. He also didn't want to think what would happen if Takano did find out. He would probably come inside the stall and finish him off. Devouring him with every inch of his body. "Onodera let's go!"  
"Uhm, Takano-san…can you leave?" Ritsu's member twitched. He was close and it was becoming unbearable._

_ "why?" Ritsu could hear the amusement in his voice.  
"SHIT!" Ritsu thought. _

_ "B…because I feel uncomfortable with you being right outside the stall." It was the dumbest excuse Ritsu could think off. He began to stroke his member again, the pain was becoming too much for him to take. _

_ "I'm coming in." Takano said._

_ "N…NO DON'T" Ritsu's voiced cracked and surely Takano opened the door. The bar was barely attached to the lock making it accessible for anyone to walk in on Ritsu. He stared at Takano, his expression was erotic, watery eyes, blush, harsh breathing, and the dripping pre cum from his member on his hands. _

_ The rest was unavoidable._

_Takano grabbed Ritsu's hands and pinned them behind him and dove in for a kiss. The sound of their lips pressing and their tongues licking the insides of each other's mouth. He couldn't hold it anymore, Ritsu felt the feeling arise again feeling his climax. Takano took notice of Ritsu's attention and took a firm hold on his member._

_ "Lets cum together. Ritsu." Takano unbuttoned his pants and let them fall revealing a large bump in his underwear. Ritsu could only imagine what Takano would do next. He felt his hand being pulled to Takano's erected member and started to slowly pump up and down. Takano began to pant feeling his climax coming. _

_ "Ritsu…together…" He held their members together, pumping furiously with the sounds of breathing echoing in the bathroom. Ritsu clutched Takano's back. "Ta…Takano…san….Ah…AH!" He climaxed in Takano's hand, feeling the cum run down his legs. His hazy eyes looked at Takano who was still recovering from the sex. He blushed at how Takano looked as he came, and his heartbeat quickened at the realization of what had happened. Takano looked down at Ritsu who was looking very tempting. He took his hand to his mouth and licked clean the cum from his fingers. Ritsu watched as Takano looked at him. He dipped his head down to Ritsu's forehead and looked into his eyes.  
_

_ "Ritsu…I Love you." Takano cupped his face into his hands, delivering a deep passionate kiss…  
_

Ritsu woke up to the jolt of the train. They had reached his stop. He looked down at his phone while walking off the train platform. He had received 2 messages from Takano and a call as well from his mother. Out of the two he picked the messages. He didn't want to deal with his mothers pestering about his engagement to An-chan.

_Takano 9:47 P.M 11/30/?_

_ - We need to talk._

_ Takano 10:38 P.M 11/30/?_

_ - Meet me at ****** park tomorrow at 12:00. If you don't come. I'll pick you up._

Ritsu looked at the messages with horror. He didn't want to meet with Takano tomorrow at all. It was his day off and he had intended on going shopping for proper food, now he would have to waste his day away with the awkward silence with Takano.

Either way. There was no avoiding it.

* * *

_Hey everyone I'm a new author here on and I really hope you liked the chapter so far. I'm not sure how long I want to make it but I plan on making it more than 5.  
I love making stories about Yaoi couples, but I also have a few other couples I like to write about! _

_Please leave me a message! Id greatly appreciate your advice! I may even include something you've thought would help my story :) _


	2. A date?

Friday morning Ritsu woke up to the sun shining brightly through his windows. He lazily swept the hair out of his eyes, and swung his legs off the bed. "ugh…." Ritsu's head hung tiredly in his hands.

'Who knew that the morning sun could be so harsh', he thought. His room was a disaster. He knew he was busy, but the state of his room was no excuse. His hamper was overflowing and other pieces of clothing were scattered around his room. The dishes were pilling and his work papers were all over tables and counters. Ritsu looked around and breathed a heavy sigh as he walked to the wash room.

After a cold shower Ritsu was fully awake and dressed ready to clean. He started with the dishes, scrubbing each one until there was a shine and not a speck of dirt.

_RIINNNGGG RIIINNNGG _

_"_Coming Coming!" Ritsu opened his phone to the caller ID. It was Takano. Ritsu's face fell at the name knowing that he would have to answer.

"uhm he…hello?" Ritsu whispered into the phone.

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?" Takano shouted. Ritsu looked at the microwave clock… 12:30. He was late.

"uhm yeah sorry I'm cleaning my house up. It's gotten really bad so uhm we should meet another day...and…"

"NO WAY! I'm coming to pick you up. Get dressed now." Takano hung up the phone and Ritsu was left on the other end destroyed.

HE DID NOT WANT TO SEE TAKANO.

About thirty minutes had passed and Ritsu was just about finished with his laundry when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. About a second later his doorbell rang, Ritsu knew he had to go answer it but he decided to take his sweet little time, hoping to at least gain so more time to himself. When he opened the door Takano stood there looking perfect. Ritsu hated to admit it but he was a very good-looking gentleman. Takano was wearing a blue v-neck shirt with boot-cut jeans and a black and white jacket. His hair was tidy and yet the only piece destroying the perfect image was his expression.

His eyes are narrowed, and tight lips indicated to Ritsu that he was not in a very happy mood. He should have known he would have been mad, especially at the fact that Ritsu had stood him up.

But, this needed to be discussed..

Ritsu closed the door behind him and when he realized Takano had taken a look at him, he saw his expression change. Ritsu was wearing the green sweater Takano had given him for his birthday. Thankfully Takano didn't know that he only wore it when he was going somewhere with Takano. And he hoped that Takano would be less violent if he wore the only present he gave him.

The walk to the car was agonizing. The silence was deafening and it happened every time. ' _You would think that after all this time we would talk more.'_

"uhm Takano. I'm sorry." Ritsu said, blush rising to his cheeks.

"For what…"

_'Are you fucking kidding me!'_ Ritsu thought, he sighed and continued his apology. " For being late. I should have been more careful with the time, and I shouldn't have made an excuse.  
Takano unlocked his car and climbed into the driver's seat. Leaving Ritsu with more silence.

He looked at Takano who was starting the engine, and finally he spoke, "Onodera, do you realize why I was avoiding you for the past two weeks, did you really not feel any sort of emotions when I told you I had given up?"

Ritsu stared through the window… 'Ah here it comes' he thought. " I'm not sure what exactly I felt during the time…to be perfectly honest." And he was telling the truth. Ever since Takano stopped talking to him Ritsu felt like time just slipped by, and it made him think of Takano even more.

_'I really do love him…don't I'_ , Ritsu closed his eyes, trying to think about how Takano would respond.

"Were you lonely?" Takano looked at him, his eyes burning straight into his. Ritsu quickly turned away. It was now or never, he couldn't keep this stubborn attitude anymore, " I think sometimes…I was…a little." He was glad Takano was driving because that gave him time to cover up his embarrassment before he could take a glance over.

"Well, I was VERY lonely. Loving you for more than ten years now, and I finally meet you again. Finally hear you say that your still in love with me, and yet NOTHING has changed. I just don't know what to do anymore Onodera." Takano was grasping the bridge of his nose now, his face just a bit red from the directness of his confession. Ritsu was speechless, but he knew Takano was right. Their relationship had been stalled ever since they met again.

They had run around in circles doing everything in the wrong order, but it was their way. Ritsu shifted in his seat and took a deep breath, "What do you want me to do Takano…?"

Takano pulled into the parking lot next to the park they were going to meet at before, and turned to face Ritsu.

"Ritsu, I'd like for you to go on a date with me…a real one." Ritsu looked at Takano with his mouth gaping at the word "Date".

"If you don't enjoy yourself, I will give up, and I won't bother you again. But if I manage to impress you, which I'm sure I will, I will do everything in my power to get you to confess to my face tonight that you love me…"

"wait, Takano…."

"And then, I am going to make love to you till morning. Ritsu…." Ritsu closed his eyes as Takano reached for his face. He felt the softness of Takano's lips on his and embraced the lingering sensation and heat.

"Today, is a day you will never forget."

* * *

So everyone I'm sorry for such a short chapter. All I wanted to do was start explaining what will happen after Takano's silence and what he has planning!

Next chapter is the date between these two sexy men, what troubles will they run into ? And what will Ritsu decide at the end of the date?

Please leave comments! Id love to hear from people who are following my story and whether or not its good! Till next time! BYE 3


	3. The beginning of a normal relationship?

Ritsu froze at the words….He was going on a date….a DATE…with Takano. He thought back to when they had their first date, young and simple. Ritsu glanced over at Takano under his eyelashes, hoping to conceal his glance at the man in front of him. Takano looked calm driving the car to their first destination.

'I wonder where…' Ritsu thought. He looked back outside the window watching the Tokyo scenery. People were walking with children, doing Sunday shopping. Stalls and stores were bustling. Ritsu's attention swayed to a very tall man working at a flower shop surrounded by girls. He wondered if he enjoyed working at a flower shop, maybe he should buy An-chan some another day.

"Onodera?" Ritsu looked over. His heart beats started to accelerate and his words fumbled in his mouth. He was very nervous suddenly.

"U…uh…yeah?" Takano looked over at him and cleared his throat.

"Today, let's use our first names okay Ritsu?" Ritsu's heart skipped a beat to the sound of his name from Takano's lips. Takano had stopped the car at a restaurant and waited for Ritsu's response.

"Okay….Ma…Masamune…san." Masamune laughed at the formality at the end of his name, knowing that Ritsu would have trouble going any more familiar than that. Masamune gave Ritsu a seductive smile which brought blush to his face. Ritsu opened the car door and stood outside feeling awkward, a lunch with Taka…no Masamune would be awkward. Why would he want to start off with something that required talking. Something they had never been able to achieve.

Masamune opened the door to a little café with a very bright interior. The walls were colored with blues and greens and the tables where round with rotating chairs. They waited to be served at the front.  
A young boy with emerald green eyes and bouncing with energy came up to them, "Hello my name is Hirosaki Kyo, would you like a table or a booth. Masamune replied happily back with his business attitude, " a table please, maybe by the window?" Hirosaki-san looked enthusiastic and grabbed two menus from under the podium and showed them to a table.

"I'll be back to take your drink order!" Hirosaki-san walked off to serve another table who looked quite familiar with him. Ritsu looked down at the menu, everything was simple but it sounded good. It had been awhile since Ritsu had eaten well, he looked at the drinks feeling like a beer would do him good. Maybe if he had a little alcohol in his system he could be more honest with Masamune.

"So what do you think of the café Ritsu." Masamune said calmly. Ritsu looked around,

"I really like it! I love the colors and our waiter is nice too." Ritsu looked at Masamune, he was smiling gorgeously and Ritsu go shivers up his back from it. IN the middle of their moment Hirosaki-san came back.

"Hi, so what can I get you two to drink?" Hirosaki-san asked as he pulled out a flipbook and a pen from his blue apron. Masamune went first,

"I'll take whatever he's getting." Ritsu looked at Masamune with awe, what if he doesn't like it!

"Oh…well then, ill…just get some sake please." Hirosaki-kun nodded his head and took off again.

Masamune looked at Ritsu, "Just sake?" he laughed, Ritsu's face flushed.

"I thought If I had gotten something different you wouldn't have liked it." Ritsu was looking at Masamune face to face now, and it was weird because he was actually having small conversations with him. Ritsu smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about Ritsu?" Masamune asked with enthusiasm.

"Nothing really. too be honest, I was worried about coming to lunch with you. We never talk about anything besides work, and when we are done with that we usually have an unbearable silence, I just it just feels nice to have a more normal conversation with you. " Ritsu said.

Masamune reached over for Ritsu's hand which was laid on top of the table next to his knife and fork, but he quickly pulled back. Ritsu noticed the hesitance of Masamune actions.

"I agree, I feel like it's my fault that our relationship has gone backwards and all over the place. That's one reason why I asked you on a date, because I want to prove to you and MYSELF that I can do it the right way, and truly show you just how much I care."

Ritsu was speechless, he hadnt thought too much about the date…but after hearing something like that it made him feel…kind of happy. Ritsu was about to tell Masamune that he wanted to know more about him when he saw Hirosaki-kun walking towards them.  
Hirosaki-kun had come back with the sake giddy and still smiling but this time it seemed as if he was focused on something else. "What can I get you to eat?" Ritsu shook the thought and looked at Masamune,  
"I will get the Udon Special please, " said Masamune.  
"And I will get the fried rice and the Salmon sushi please." Hirosaki-kun copied everything down in his flip book and nodded to the both of them. "Coming right up! is there anything else?"

Ritsu couldn't stop feeling as if something was wrong with Hirosaki-kun, so he finally asked,

"Yes, uhm is everything alright?"

Hirosaki-kun looked a little shocked that Ritsu had asked something like that, but then his smile fell and he leaned into the table.

"To tell the truth, there is a man who's been coming for the past few days. He's nice and harmless but he's creeping out the customers, I'm just worried about the stores population."

Ritsu looked over to where Hirosaki-kun's eyes wondered, and there was a man dressed in a jacket a little too big for him and a hat that cast a shadow over his eyes. It was creepy all right, but Ritsu could tell Hirosaki-kun could handle it and that it is just worrying him.

"Sorry I shouldn't have bothered you about it…"

"No I'm glad you did Hirosaki-kun, If you need assistance while we are here don't be afraid to ask." Masamune said, his eyes gleaming with confidence. Hirosaki-kun nodded and left to put their orders in the kitchen.

Ritsu looked at Masamune thinking about how his personality hasn't really changed since high school. "so what were we talking about Tak….Masamune…san."

Masamune leaned over to Ritsu speaking quietly, "About how I am going to prove to you about how much I love you." Ritsu blushed up to his ears, 'how embarrassing' he thought. Ritsu poured some sake into his cup and drank it. He needed the confidence.

"I….I think all it is…is that I'm scared, to get to know you more." Ritsu kept his head down knowing that Masamune was fully aware of him now. Masamune laughed under his breath

"Ritsu, I'm scared too. I'm scared that you will learn something about me and then you will really walk out of my life. Even if you are not the first to know my dark secrets, you are the first I've truly wanted to tell." Masamune leaned back in the chair drinking his sake quietly. Ritsu got the courage to finally ask a question.

"So, what is one of them…and then I will tell you one of mine." Ritsu had finally looked up to Masamune. He took in a breath of fresh air and said

"Okay, so I have a fetish…particularly its just you…." Masamune said slowly, Ritsu knew he wasn't done and pushed him for more.

" and…what, what is it?" Masamune looked at Ritsu again and ruffled his hair.

"This stays between you and me got it?" Ritsu nodded. " Ugh, okay I have a cosplay fetish…one day in the library you were sleeping and I couldn't get the picture out of my head that you were like a shy kitten. " Masamune hid himself in his hands.

Ritsu was paralyzed._ A C…CAT!?_ Ritsu adverted his eyes from Masamune feeling the heat grow more intense,

' _so he did think of me…wait!...HE WAS THINKING PEVERTED THINGS ABOUT ME! I SHOULDN'T BE HAPPY!..._'

Ritsu wanted to hid himself, now knowing that Masamune would see that in his mind.  
"Do you hate me now?" Ritsu looked at him, he looked pained and troubled. Ritsu breathed,

"No, I'm just…really….surprised."

"So, what's one of yours?" Masamune looked intensily at Ritsu. He pondered about which one would be harmless to tell him.

"When…when we were in high school in the library, you had fallen asleep, and I…." Ritsu blushed at the memory.

"You what?" Masamune pressed.

"I…I…I thought it would be harmless. So I, uhm. I kissed you…" Ritsu adverted his eyes from masamune again.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know you were so assertive back then…" Masamune said. Ritsu looked up at him finally after regaining composure. But, what Ritsu saw was very…very surprising. Masamune…Masamune was blushing, from his neck up to his ears with a smile on his face.

Ritsu wanted to hit himself for feeling like hugging him right now. To kiss him. To finally give in and tell him just how much he loved him, and to tell him that the kiss wasn't the only thing he had done to him. But, Ritsu decided to keep quiet and let the day progress smoothly.

"Okay here's your food! Enjoy your meal!" Hirosaki-kun said and left the bill on the side of the table.

* * *

HI everyone! this is the first part to Masamune's and Ritsu's date!  
Hirosaki-kun is my own character and i added that part to give you a quick look at him.  
Ill be posting his chapter tomorrow! I hope you will all like his story as well!

I'm really excited to be on chapter 3 already, and i was so into it that it ended up really long with some bonding moments of them! KYAAA im so happy  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW!

I greatly appreciate the comments from Soi Kusa who is my first review and follow! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH MY STORY!

I will be posting a new chapter every two days and if that's not possible you can be sure i will post on every Tuesday and Thursday :D


	4. Confessions?

After their meal at the café, Masamune insisted that they went shopping. Ritsu had told Masamune that he would pay for his meal, but he said that he was paying for everything today. He wanted to slap Masamune for being so unreasonable but he felt bad that he was so stubborn. All he was trying to do was make him have a nice day! Ritsu felt bad that he already loved Masamune, but it made him happy to see Masamune in such a great mood, and trying to make him happy. It started to feel like a normal date.

Ritsu looked over to a store on his left named Petz. " Hey Masamune-san, let's go in here for a bit?"

Masamune looked over and nodded his head in agreement.  
Ritsu opened the door to the smell of animals. In the front there was the smaller animals like rats, mice, hedgehogs, and rabbits. And in the back were bigger animals, he could tell Masamune would be there soon.

"Masamune-san look at this rabbit! He looks just like you!" Ritsu held up a black rabbit with brown eyes, his ears were loopy and he had a little pink nose.

"How so? Are you saying I have big ears?" Masamune grunted. Ritsu put the rabbit in his arms,

"Well, his hair is as black as yours and its soft. And then his eyes are brown, and the way he's looking at you reminds me of when you're mad." Ritsu blushed, he started thinking about how nice the rabbit smelled and the fact that he didn't want to let him go. It was nice to hold something so soft! Ritsu put the rabbit back in the cage and continued walking around,

Masamune watched him happily. It was the first time Ritsu and him had done anything fun like a couple would. They did go and see fireworks, but they were only in the area because of work, so it didn't count.

Masamune noticed the cats in the back of the shop and headed towards them. He loved hearing the sounds of meowing, it always put him to ease. He started thinking about Ritsu dressed up as a cat and meowing._ NO!_ Masamune thought. He covered his face to hide his embarrassment. If things went well after this, maybe during his birthday Ritsu wouldn't mind doing that for him. Masamune smiled, that would be the _best_ birthday present he could ever ask for.

Ritsu walked around the store. He had lost Masamune, but he had a feeling on where he would be. When Ritsu turned the corner he found Masamune and the cats. Surprisingly there were a lot of them. Some were old but there was a lot of young kittens in the cages as well. Masamune looked up and saw Ritsu looking at the cats as well. But Masamune was quite interested in one particular kitten. It was a tabby cat, soft brown colors and wide green eyes. Ritsu saw the cat Masamune was looking at and realized it was nothing like Sorata.

"Are you thinking of getting another cat?" Ritsu asked leaning down looking at the kitten.

"I'm debating it, I'm not completely unstable anymore and Sorata will be coming back to live with me. I think this particular kitten will do Sorata good. He kind of reminds me of you," Masamune laughed.

"Seriously!?" Ritsu looked closer, how did this kitten look like him. Then he remembered Masamune's fetish. Ritsu blushed.

"Well, his eyes mainly. They aren't the same color, but the essence is the same. It's very lovable." Ritsu blushed even more, how the hell was he supposed to look Masamune in the face now!?

"Hey Ritsu, we should probably go the day is going to end soon. So, now where do you want to go." Ritsu thought hard, he wanted to go somewhere where they have never been and somewhere he couldn't even see Masamune being.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Masamune looked shocked at the suggestion.

"Uhm, are you sure?" Ritsu laughed.

"Why are you scared of roller coasters?" Masamune huffed, "No,"

"Then let's go!" Ritsu pulled on Masamune's hand leading him back to the car. Masamune put his key in the ignition and pulled out into the street.

"So why the amusement park? Do you want me to be screaming like a little girl." Ritsu smiled,

"No, I just can't see you being at a theme park. " Masamune smiled back at Ritsu,

"We will see about that."

It didn't take them long to reach the theme park, but by the time they got there it was coming close to five. Ritsu and Masamune were walking around the theme park going on roller coasters and into random shops. And Masamune had bought Ritsu a stuffed black rabbit with a red bow around its neck.

" It's to remind you of our date, and because I know you sleep with a night light at the side of your bed." Ritsu looked at masamune .  
"H..HOW?!" Masamune looked at Ritsu from the corner of his eyes.  
"Every scaredy cat needs something to hug at night," Ritsu felt the embarrassment rising to his cheeks.  
"IM NOT SCARED! I…I just feel more comfortable with the light on. Also its because a particular person keeps coming into my house…" Ritsu looked straight a Masamune , " Uninvited, not warning me, and sexually harasses me until morning!"

People at the theme park stopped to look at Ritsu who was in the middle of fuming his anger and the blush on his cheeks continued to increase. Masamune also stood there wide eyed and speechless. It only took about 10 seconds for Masamune to laugh at Ritsu's outburst.

"Okay okay, touché." Masamune saw the Ferris wheel right in front of them being lit by hundreds of lights.

" Hey let's get on the Ferris wheel."  
"No way." Ritsu started walking away when Masamune abruptly grabbed his wrists and pulled him into the Ferris wheel. Before Ritsu could protest the doors had already closed.  
"That's an order."

Ritsu crossed his arms and sat in the seat opposite Masamune. How could he! It was going so well, but something always messes up. Every time!' _Why was it that we can never have a normal relationship'_ Ritsu thought.

The Ferris wheel was moving at a slow pace, stopping frequently. The cart was quiet, neither him nor Masamune broke the silence. They just sat there. Until Ritsu heard Masamune sigh.

"I'm sorry Ritsu, I messed up again." Masamune head was in his hands, he looked tired. Ritsu felt bad immediately and tried to cheer him up.

"It's fine, I had fun. Well, a lot of fun. I didn't really expect this to go well at all, but I did have fun Masamune-san." Ritsu said quietly. The cart began to move again and still Masamune hadn't said anything . "Masamune…."

"….You know…." Ritsu looked to see Masamune looking at him, but his eyes were somewhere else. "I used to think about crazy things when we were in high school. My family was breaking apart and yet the only thing that made me happy was seeing you, being normal and happy. It was contagious. At first I hated it and now look at me, I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you. Even after 10 years, you could never have been replaced." Ritsu felt a tight tug in his chest.

He knew exactly what Masamune was talking about.

Ritsu moved next to Masamune, "I…was the same…uhmmm, do you want to know another secret of mine?" The cart had stopped again near the top, they had about four or five more stops until they had to get off. Masamune looked at Ritsu.  
"Another one?" Ritsu blushed.

"Don't laugh okay." Masamune nodded.

"No promises though." Ritsu laughed.

"Ass hole. okay….. well when I had kissed you…I kind of did something else."

"Oh really now?"

"yeah….geeze I never thought I would have to tell you. So when you were sleeping, I went to go read some books when there was a girl who came over to us. She said she knew you but she was scared to talk to you. When I asked she told me not to tell, and said she like you. It…was surprising, no…It made me really angry. I kept having this feeling of wanting to claim you for myself, so…" Ritsu paused, this was insane.

"So you kissed me again?" Masamune laughed.

"No, I kind of…. left a hickey on your neck….BUT that was so that when she saw you, she would know you where mine….or at least taken…" Oh god, he was so dead.

"You, left a hickey? " Masamune chuckled at the thought. "I'm sorry I really can't stop laughing at the fact." Ritsu's face drained of its color. _GOD THIS IS SO EMBARRASING! _he thought.

"Sorry, just call it a mistake by the stupid young me." He wanted to hide so badly.

"Are you kidding me!? No way I'll remember that forever." Masamune grabbed his hand. They had come to their last stop. Ritsu had to say it.

"Ma…Masamune, uhm there's also something else. " Masamune had finally stopped laughing.

"hmmmm….More perverted things?" Ritsu shook his head.

"That day when we were under the roof keeping away from the rain…..I meant to tell you something….and well." _COME ON JUST SAY IT ALREADY!_

_"I…._I lo….I…I love you…." Ritsu buried his face in his palms not knowing what was to happen next.

Masamune captured Ritsu lips quickly and pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Ritsu became breathless feeling the invasion. It was deep, the swirling of the tongues and the sensation it brought to Ritsu's body was unbearable. Their lips separated for some breath, "Ritsu, please…say it again." Masamune began trailing kisses down Ritsu's neck, and nibbling lightly in his most sensitive areas. Ritsu moaned lightly to the feelings as Masamune's hands traveled up his shirt, teasing his nipples.

"Masamune wait we…we are about to get off…Aah!" Masamune looked out the windows to see that Ritsu was right. He sighed and let him go. Ritsu was weak and his heartbeat was yet again erratic.

"Ritsu, now that I've made you say it, I'm not letting you go. Ever." They got off the Ferris wheel, and Ritsu was feeling a bit dizzy and fainted. When Masamune turned around Ritsu was already falling. Luckily for him, Masamune had caught him. When Ritsu woke up and noticed what had happened he blushed, "I'm…I'm so sorry."

Masamune nibbled on his ear and licked behind it. Making Ritsu moan again.

"Oh and don't plan on falling asleep tonight." Masamune continued walking to the car, leaving a very disturbed and bothered Ritsu. He knew that telling Masamune would be like digging his own grave, but then again he didn't mind the change.

* * *

Hey everyone, so I had a bit of difficulty writing this chapter (if its crap I'm sorry Ill make it up next chapter!), I kept getting distracted and now its part 1;00 AM so I'm also tired.  
Next chapter there will be some hot and steamy sex and we will find out if they can keep a regular relationship after the fact.  
Please review favorite and follow~!

I want to thank these people for following my story so far, I really really appreciate it everyone 3  
Soi Kusa, JJjr, DarleneV678, and Elliphante!


	5. Kyo's story Ch1 A fated meeting

Kyo was at his part-time job, located about 30 from his aparment complex. He was young, enthusiatic, foreigh, and handsome. He had dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, emerald eyes and an energetic personality. At the family resturant, Kyo had many customer that requested him. Some were for friendly conversation, some came to flirt, both males and females; and some came to gossips and start had just fcome out of the kitchen with two side dishes of fried rice for table four, when his friend Misaki pulled his arm.

"Hey Kyo," Misaki whispered.

"yeah? What's up Misaki?" Misaki looked around him to make sure no one was listening in. Not that it really mattered if anyone overheard, he just didn't want to start drama.

"Okay, well, do you see that man with the hat, its kind of hiding his face, and he's wearing an oversized coat. He's at table ten." Misaki paused. "He's kind of creeping me out, I'm not really sure but he's a bit suspicious."

Kyo looked over to the man, he was pretty creepy looking but Kyo needed to wait his tables. Luckily for him the creepy man was at one of his tables.

"Honestly, he doesn't look_ that bad_." He reassured Misaki," if it makes you feel better, I will go and talk to him, okay?"

Misaki nodded "Okay, I'll keep watching incase anything happens, I don't want you to get into trouble." Kyo smiled and continued on with his job.

After serving table four, Kyo headed over to the man at table ten. He was quite nervous, because he didn't know what he would be getting himself into. He took a deep breath when he approached the man.

"Hello! My name is Hirosaki Kyo and ill be your waiter today. What can I get you to drink?"

The man looked up at Kyo. He was young, late twenties early thirties. And he was extrememly good looking. His eyes were piercing and his dark hair gleamed. Kyo took a breath again to recover from his shock.

"Sir?"

The man finally spoke to him, "sorry Hirosaki-san, ill just take a barely tea please."

"Sure, coming right up!" _Weird guy_ thought Kyo

Kyo dashed behind the bar and began brewing the tea and grabbing the necessary items. Misaki scooted over to a chair in front of Kyo.

"SOOoooo? kyo looked up at the early waiting brunette.

"He was nice, a little weird , oh and surprisingly he's really good looking. He might be dressed like that because of his apperance."

"Really!?" Misaki looked back at the man at the table, "I want to see what he looks like now. " Kyo laughed Misaki is always curious. "Did you ask him anything?"

"No, just what he wanted for a drink."

"Hhmmm…" Kyo looked back up at Misaki.

"What?"

"He's looking at you, don't make eye contact just look at me. can you see him?" Kyo used his perrefeals to look at the man, and he was looking. Kyo focused his attention back to Misaki.

"Okay, and?"

"well I don't know, he might be one of your fans. You have quite a few!" Kyo rolled his eyes and added the final touches to the tea and placed it on a plate.

"Well, why do you think that? just because he's looking at me?" Misaki thought a bit.

Kyo exited the bar doors carrying the tea on the palm of his hand with skill.

"see you don't even have anything else as proof, and even if he did, I don't swing that way so I'd let him down like all the others."

Misaki swung around in his chair. "Well you did say he was good looking Kyo."

Kyo turned around, "Yes but I never said he was hot."

Misaki laughed again, "it could change, you don't pick or have a say in who you fall in love with."

"Misaki I know that, but I really don't think it will happen." Kyo began to walk again when Misaki jumped out of his chair.

"two hundred yen on him liking you and you falling for him." Kyo smirked at Misaki's bet.

"Fine, your on. Two hundred on your wrong." Misaki patted Kyo on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyo!"

"Bye!" Kyo headed back to table ten. "Here's you tea sir." The man looked back at Kyo with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Kyo nodded. His eyes were tracing the mans body, he looked fit.  
"Oh! So what would you like to eat?"

"I will just drink the tea, could I have the check please?" he replied.

"Sure." Kyo headed to the front where two customers where waiting to be seated. But he felt the stares from the man on his back. This was beginning to creep Kyo out.

Kyo had taken the two very good looking men to their seat by the window and took their orders. He continued working and he felt the intensity of the stares every time he wasn't paying attention to the customers. It was making him uncomfortable. When he came back with the sake for the two men. The green eyed one asked him what was wrong. Kyo wondered if he should even be telling a customer this, but he needed someone else to watch the man because Misaki had left for his afternoon college classes.

"To tell the truth, there is a man who's been coming for the past few days. He's nice and harmless but he's creeping out the customers, I'm just worried about the stores popularity."

Both men looked over to the man Kyo was talking about, and suddenly felt ashamed. He was probably just likes the tea here. And to be truthful, Kyo had only seen the man a couple of times. He tends to forget the quiet ones.

"Sorry I shouldn't have bothered you about it …" Kyo looked back at the two men.

"No I'm glad you did Hirosaki-kun, If you need assistance while we are here don't be afraid to ask." The darker haired man said, his eyes gleaming with confidence. Kyo nodded and left to put their orders in the kitchen. Yet again he could feel the man's eyes watching Kyo as he moved.

"Hey Kyo! Your done for the day finsh up your two tables and then you are free to go." said the manager.  
Kyo looked thankfully to the manager, "Thank you. Great job today everyone!" Everyone waved back at Kyo, as he grabbed the man's bill.

"Hello, here's your bill." Kyo looked at the man again, who had just taken off his hat. Kyo was wrong, he wasn't in his early thirties, he looked around his age. It changed the effect the man was giving him but he was still a little weirded out.

"Thank you Hirosaki-san. I have left your tip, oh and I have to thank you. I hope you don't mind but my name is Hitoshi Kazahito, Im an art major and Tokyo University. I hope you enjoy the picture." Hitoshi san slipped a piece of paper onto the table and put his hat on.

"I'll probably be back again, your tea is delicious." Hitoshi-san nodded to Kyo and left the restaurant. Kyo was shocked, he didn't think that such a suspicious man was actually going to the same university as he was. He quickly cleaned up the table and put the picture in his pocket.

Kyo ended his shift by finishing waiting the two men at the window seat who seemed to be very good friends. They thanked Kyo and headed off.

Today was busy, but then again work was always busy during the afternoon. He hung up his apron and checked out of work, pulling his jacket on and started walking home. He had entered his building in 30 minutes completely exhausted and dropped his coat off at the front. His apartment was small but it was large enough for him. Due to work, Kyo earned quite a bit of money, even though it was only part-time so he had some nice things.

He grabbed a beer from his fridge and sat on his couch, scanning for any good movies playing. When he sat down he hear the sound of paper and looked down into his pocket. it was the picture Hitoshi-san had given him earlier.

Kyo unfolded the piece of paper and blushed at it. It was him but it was so carefully drawn. He had drawn him smiling at the table with light coming through a window. It was a fantastic drawing, and Kyo envied his talent a little. He flipped the paper over to see a message at the bottom right.

_"Hirosaki-san, I hope you do not mind me drawing you at the restaurant. If you feel uncomfortable about it please let me now. If you are fine with it, I was wondering if you would become a model for me. If you want more information do not hesitate to give me a call."_

Hitoshi Kazahito

Kyo didn't know what was ahead, but this journey would be something that would change his life.

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm so excited to see how popular my story is getting! I never thought I would get so many reviews and page views, it all mean a lot to me and I'm really happy!

So Kyo is my own character, and because I love writing yaoi stories I felt like making some side chapters about Kyo's love story too! I think that I'll do one of Kyo's chapters the same day as a Sekaii one, because it's like a breather place for me :).  
I really hope you enjoyed his story and trust me A LOT more is to come!  
Please keep up with the reviews, favorites, and follows! They keep me motivated! 3


	6. Surprise Surprise

Masamune threw Ritsu onto his bed, stripping all of his clothing with ease. His fingers trailing all of his body, leaving hickies along his neck. Ritsu let out load moans in response to Masamune's advances. Masamune and Ritsu kissed passionately. Fighting over dominance in the others mouth, soft moans coming from both.

"Ah!"

He slid his fingers down Ritsu pants gently teasing his head. Feeling his own erection busting his took Ritsu's pants off with ease, tossing then to the side. Surprisingly Ritsu took hold of Masamune's pants and removed his as well. His hands shakily removed Masamune's underwear while being rubbed up and down by his lovers hand. He shivered to the pleasure allowing Masamune's to reclaim his mouth once again.

Ritsu could feel Masamune's twitching erection on his stomach and began to massage Masamune. Ritsu could feel Masamune's hot breath on his neck as he continued his rhythmic movements. Their members becoming sticky with hot pre cum. Ritsu pushed Masamune from on top of him onto his knees. Not knowing if he would do well Ritsu engulfed Masamune's member into his mouth. He started to pump while wrapping his tongue skillfully around the pulsing cock in his mouth  
"Shit...Ritsu..." Masamune ran his fingers through ritsus hair. Rocking his hips into Ritsu's mouth. His climax began to rise, but this was not how he wanted to cum. He removed his member from Ritsu's mouth and pushed Ritsu back down  
Masamune nibbled on Ritsu's nipples and worked his fingers into his ass. Ritsu cried out in pleasure to the invasion. He bucked up to the finger probing his hole and tugged at the blankets beneath them. The sound of his fingers sliding in and out echoed throughout the room. Ritsu's head fell backwards moaning loudly to the pleasure being delivered.

"Masamune…ah….please, I'm fine." Masamune turned Ritsu onto his hands and knees and gave a deep quick thrust into Ritsu's hole.

"AH~ more!"

Masamune delivered thrust after thrust, increasing the intensity. He knew exactly where Ritsu's most sensitive areas were, and skillfully attacked them repeatedly. He grasped Ritu's member and began stroking it up and down, playing with the tip occasionally. Ritsu couldn't take it, the pleasure was ten time better than the other times.

Masamune started feeling his climax coming back and began to prolong their sex. He went slower but deeper into Ritsu, making him moan louder and louder in their room. "Masa…mune, I…I want to see, your face. AH!" The creaking of the bed stopped as Masamune flipped Ritsu to see him.

"Ah, so…damn tight! I'm almost ready Ritsu." He quickened the thrusts into Ritsu who clung onto his back, their breathing becoming haggard. Ritsu's hips moved with Masamune's thrusts welcoming his member into him.

"Ahh, Masamune! MORE!" Ritsu could feel his climax.

"Ritsu.. ah…Ritsu!" Masamune gave Ritsu four rough rapid thrusts, that left Ritsu crying out loudly.

"MASAMUNE!~" His insides started to clench around Masamune, and with a couple more thrust he reached his climax as well.

They both laid there tired, hugging each other. Their sweat kept them stuck together, not wanting to leave the arms that embraced him. Ritsu snuggled into Masamune neck, and nibbled lightly at his ears. In which Masamune was stroking Ritsu back tenderly. They laid then in utter bliss and fell asleep without speaking.

Ritsu had awaken after their very "intimate" night, and shifted to the right side of the bed. His fingers trailed the body of the man who laid in a deep sleep, breathing evenly in and out. Ritsu got up and headed into the bathroom, looking in the mirror he saw the hickies trailed along his neck to his chest. His blush rose furiously to his face, remembering the night they had.

"I can't believe we are actually going out now." He rinsed his face and brushed his teeth. Attempting to freshen up before Masamune wakes up. it only took about five minutes to finish everything. Ritsu walked out of the bathroom and smelled the aroma of cooking from the kitchen. Masamune was walking around the kitchen in his black dress pants. Flipping a pancake in the air, Masamune notices the pair of wide green eyes sitting at his dinner table.

"Pancake?" Ritsu nodded, still amazed at how well Masamune could cook.

"I'm trying to figure out how you know how to cook." Ritsu said.

"I've always been able to. Guess you've never stayed long enough to notice. " Ritsu blushed remembering how he left every morning as soon as he woke up.

"True, I guess I just thought you never ate, considering how your always a…" Masamune looked at Ritsu with warning eyes. "..Hhmmm….in a bad mood at work." Ritsu continued, Masamune sat down next to him bringing their breakfast with him.

"Well, it's a reoccurring thing, I can't help it if most of the opinions and decisions piss me off," Ritsu laughed at Masamune's intensity, "but then again, most of it is because a particular someone wouldn't accept my advances."

Ritsu began to choke on the pancake, and desperately reached for the coffee in front of him. "Well I have my days too, especially when I'm sexually harassed in the office." Masamune laughed lightly and reached for Ritsu s hand.

"Let's not fight, it's still too early, or we could fight in another way?" Ritsu blushed.

"Idiot, we will be late for work." Masamune sat back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't think anyone will mind. I'll probably tell them of our relationship…."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Ritsu stood up abruptly and picked up his dishes. " Thank you for the meal Masamune, but I will be heading to work ALONE."

"Ritsu, come on.." Ritsu left the dishes in the sink and grabbed his coat.

"Regardless of what happened last night, during work you will be Takano-san. I don't plan on having my personal and work life collide. " Ritsu put his shoes on quickly, hearing Masamune rushing to catch up with him.

"Ritsu…WAIT!" But Ritsu was already out of the door. Masamune sighed and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

* * * * * * * * *

It had been about an hour since Ritsu had left Masamune's. He was sorting out his agenda for the day and checking off storyboards for the printers that were due at 5:00 this afternoon. Luckily Kisa-san had already given him his approved storyboard and was currently helping Masamune with his. He figured that they would make it on time but he was worried about Yoshino's storyboard. Hatori-san was still at his place trying to finish it as soon as possible. They had completed 7 out of the 9 storyboards by 12:30 so Ritsu figured he had some time for a break. He made his way into the recreational room and bought an energy drink from the vending machine. Feeling the vibration of his phone, Ritsu looked at the caller ID and grunted. It was his mother.

"Hello, Onodera Ritsu speaking."

"Ritsu honey! I've been so worried about you! You never call me back anymore, are you okay?"

"I know mom I'm sorry, I've been really busy at work."

"I understand Ritsu, so how about your love life, did you find a nice girl?" Ritsu rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming next.

"Actually I'm currently in a relationship, but " His mother squealed across the line.

"You have someone!? What about An-chan? Do you really want to break of the engagement?" Ritsu sighed.

"Yes mom I do, and I'm sorry about An-chan, but I just see her as a sister nothing else."

"Well, I'm afraid your father doesn't like that very much. He said he wants to meet the girl."

Ritsu's blood drained from his face. " Uhm mom I don't really…"

"No Ritsu, you listen to your father. Bring her over this weekend. Love you lots! BYE."

"MOM!"

The phone line went dead and Ritsu was left on the other end speechless. He knew he couldn't avoid this any longer. His parents would just keep setting up marriages, but introducing Masamune as his _boyfriend_, didn't sound like the best option either. Ritsu knew that trouble was brewing ahead.

* * *

Hey everyone! i hope you enjoyed the Lemon in this chapter! I tried really hard to write on Tuesday and Monday but school just got so busy!  
I will be posting Chapter 6 tomorrow and a side chapter, hoping I don't have homework to stop me!

I REALLY appreciate all of the reviews everyone! I'm so glad to see people enjoying my stories so far!  
With all of your excitement to read it makes me excited to write so keep the reviews coming! They are a great motivation!

so for next chapter, what will happen at the Onodera household, or more accurately, what will Ritsu do :D KYA  
BYE! 3


	7. THE PARENTS HOUSE :O

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not writing, this week has been cray cray! :) So because I feel so bad about not updating at least ****_ONE_**** freaking chapter...I am going to upload two! WOOOO So here is Sekaiichi's chapter and later I will be uploading the 2nd part to Kyo's story :D hehehehehe maybe a bit of sexy time? WHO KNOWS! Please enjoy! Loving the reviews everyone, keep them comming! 3**

* * *

Ritsu was going crazy. The phone call from his mother on Monday proved that. Everyday Ritsu was left wondering how on Earth he could bring up the issue with Masamune, but of course work got piled up and he hadn't even had one minute to talk with Masamune. Sitting at his desk Ritsu sighed out loud, causing his coworkers to turn their eyes to him. Kisa-san was the first to ask him,

"Hey Rit-chan? Why are you sighing, we aren't even in the end of the cycle…" Ritsu used a fake smile to convince Kisa.

"I'm fine really, just over thinking something's…it's nothing serious…" Kisa didn't buy Ritsu's smile and dragged him off to the hallway.

"Hey, I don't want to get into your personal life but….correct me if I'm wrong..." Kisa looked around to make sure no one was coming before continuing his statement. "You and Takano-san are dating right?"

Ritsu's eyes went wide with surprise. It took him awhile to compose himself enough to speak. He was ready to prepare a lie, but Kisa's eyes showed that he wouldn't buy it. He was his sempai after all. Ritsu sighed heavily again and whispered, "uhm, yeah….but he's not the reason why I was sighing. If that's what you are thinking…."

Kisa pushed Ritsu down onto a bench and leaned over, "You know….I never thought you would tell me. I kinda thought you would always avoid the question, but it's really obvious you love him."

_'I always thought Kisa was the slowest one…_' Ritsu thought. " You don't think it's weird?" Kisa laughed quietly.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm actually dating a man too. Our relationship is a bit….complex, but I love him so there's not much I can do about it." Ritsu realized he wasn't as surprised as the thought he would be. He clasped his hands together and looked at the floor.

"Kisa-san…do….do your parent's know?" Kisa slapped Ritsu's back hard, causing Ritsu to cough a couple of times.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! I'M A GROWN MAN! OF COURSE MY PARENTS DON'T KNOW!" Kisa kept laughing hugging his stomach tightly and shaking slightly. Ritsu's looked off to the side ' _sorry that I'm still a child_,' he thought.  
"Even if I told my parents, I wouldn't care if they approved or not. It's not their life I'm living. It's my own." Ritsu looked back at Kisa feeling a little bit jealous of his courage. "Is that why you are sighing lately Rit-chan?"

Ritsu nodded slightly, "my parents….are a little…difficult, to deal with." Kisa stood up and faced Ritsu head on,

"Well all I can recommend is that you talk to Takano-san first." Kisa ruffled Ritsu's hair and walked back to his desk, leaving Ritsu in another very troublesome situation.

Ritsu looked down onto his phone to see an incoming call from his mother again. He hesitated a bit before answering, "He…Hello?"

"Ritsu! Don't forget to bring your girlfriend over tomorrow! I am cooking you favorite meal and you father has taken time off of work. I can't believe it's Friday already, I am so excited to meet her!"

"I'm sure she will be delighted to meet you too mom. I'm in the middle of work so I need to go."

"Okay honey! See you tomorrow!" click. Ritsu heard the other end of the phone line disconnect and shut his phone, giving a heavy sigh once again. His heart beating frantically at the thought of introducing Masamune to his parents frightened him. But, he realized it wasn't because he was scared of them hating him, but the fear of them hating Masamune. Ritsu ruffled his hair and stood back up, walking casually back to his office around the corner. He rounded the corner looking down and bumped straight into Masamune.

"Hey, where did you go?" Ritsu blushed frantically, remembering that he needed to tell Masamune about his parents.

"Uhm…Kisa-san helped me out with something…" Ritsu looked away from Masamune_. 'I can't say it.._' he thought to himself.

Masamune looked carefully at Ritsu, he knew he was hiding something. Something important to him. "Hey, Ritsu…tell me, what's wrong?" Ritsu looked at Masamune from under his eyelashes, causing Masamune to lose his breath for a second. Those eyes were his weakness.

"Uhm…I'll tell you when we are done with work okay?" Ritsu walked around Masamune and continued to work, and quickly called his author for a check in on her deadline. Masamune returned to his desk , keeping a careful eye on Ritsu's expression.

When work was finally finished Ritsu knew that he had to tell Masamune. But he was prepared now. He grabbed his stuff and headed downstairs to where Masamune was. He came out of the elevator and his pulse immediately it's erratic pattern. Masamune was waiting, and talking with Yokozawa -san. Ritsu felt his mood drop, remembering their history, even though it didn't matter anymore. Ritsu was still feeling the ugly emotion of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh Ritsu, I'll talk to you tomorrow Yokozawa." Yokozawa looked surprised at the fact that Masamune used Onodera's first name.

"Yeah, don't forget okay?" Yokozawa was the first to walk out, feeling like he was interrupting something and the fact that he had to rush home to make dinner. Ritsu watched Yokozawa leave, suddenly feeling the heavy pressure rise from his shoulders.

"Hey, you going to tell me what happened now?" Ritsu walked out of Marukawa publishing.

"Well, to keep it short…my parents want to meet you…" Masamune pulled Ritsu back.

"You told them about us?" Ritsu blushed and shook his head.

"I only said I was in a relationship, my mom automatically thought I was talking about a girl, and my dad is angry at the fact that I don't want to marry An-chan, so he wants to meet the person I'm dating." Masamune let go of Ritsu's arm and smiled deviously.

"Ahh, so they don't know, when do they expect me?" Ritsu started walking again.

"Well, actually tomorrow…" Masamune felt a bit of anger creep up.

"OI! Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I would've brought something with me!" His eyes narrowed and he ran his fingers through his hair, displaying even more frustration with Ritsu.

Ritsu felt the pressure again, and his face automatically fell. He shouldn't have told Masamune. What the hell was he thinking? " Look, it was hard for me to bring it up okay, plus we have been really busy this week. Today ended up being convenient."

Masamune swore under his breath, "Sounds like you were too scared to tell me…"  
Ritsu felt his own anger rise, "YES! OKAY!? I WAS SCARED!" Masamune pulled Ritsu into the train, feeling the eyes on them.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. It's just _really_ short notice." The train started to move, and Masamune secretly held Ritsu's hand underneath his coat and squeezed tightly. "If it was me, I would've been a bit scared too. But if we are lovers now, I need you to tell me everything. No, that was wrong. I _want _to know everything.

Ritsu blushed and leaned onto Masamune's shoulder, "I know, I'm sorry."

The train ride felt long but Masamune enjoyed the time holding onto Ritsu's hand and watching him sleep peacefully on his shoulder. It was so enjoyable that even he himself felt like taking a cat nap, but he needed to stay awake. The train had finally stopped at their station. Feeling reluctant to wake his princess up, he carried Ritsu back home. For Masamune it was a good opportunity to make Ritsu sleep at his house tonight. Although tonight would not be a good idea for having a bit of personal time, because tomorrow would be the most tiring day they've had so far. Masamune undressed Ritsu feeling hot and bothered looking at his body. He was a man, but he wouldn't violate Ritsu in his sleep. At least not tonight. He quickly got in the shower and brushed his teeth and climbed in bed with Ritsu, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Ma..Masamune…" Ritsu whispered. Masamune smiled quietly and dosed off into his own slumber.

* * *

"MASAMUNE! I told you no! Take a left here." Ritsu was in a bad mood this Saturday morning. Masamune had kept him asleep past 11 and now they were rushing to make it to his parents house, who were expecting them at 12.

"Geeze, I told you to wake me up if I fall asleep on the train!" Masamune groaned.

"Just say thank you already, who had to carry your ass to the apartment?" Ritsu blushed.

"Well if you had woke me up, you wouldn't have had to!" Ritsu flopped down into the seat of Masamune's car. "Take a right and it's at the end of this road."

Masamune sighed, today was going to be stressful, and yet all Ritsu could do was add even more irritation to it. Ritsu was sat looking out of the window, wearing the green sweater he had bought him for his birthday. Masamune smiled, it always seemed to make his day.

"I'm sorry…" Ritsu said into his hand.

"It's fine, you're probably really stressed out." Ritsu nodded knowing that, that was exactly what was disturbing him.

So many questions where running through his head: Would they like him? What would they think? Would his mother cry? Would they disown him?  
He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it anymore. especially since they were at his house now.

It was tall, two stories to be exact. His family wasn't rich, but they were wealthy, probably more than Masamune thought they were. He turned his car off and whistled at the sight. This was definitely going to be troublesome. He turned to his right, seeing Ritsu shaking slightly out of his nerves.

Masamune grabbed Ritsu's face and kissed him intensely, searching his mouth with his tongue. "No matter what your parents say, I'm still in love with you."

Ritsu blushed and pushed Masamune off of him."Baka…"

Ritsu rang the doorbell, awaiting his mother to answer. Five seconds later, a short woman with curly brown hair and glistening green eyes opened the door. "Ritsu! Honey Ritsu's home!" Ritsu's mother looked at Masamune and her eyes said it all. Before she could say anything Ritsu's father walked in. He was the exact opposite of Ritsu, tall, black hair, and brown eyes.

"Ritsu welcome home son!" He embraced Ritsu and his mother shook her husband's arm. They both looked at Masamune,

"Son who is this?"

Ritsu paused and lifted his head up, "Mom, Dad, this is….this is my boyfriend Masamune."

Masamune bowed, "I am Takano Masamune, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Oh yeah, they could feel it. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

**I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! Next chapter lets see how thing go exactly! OOOOOO bet your dying to know! Ill be posting again later tonight with Kyo's chapter so in the meantime please favorite, review, and follow!**

Again you guys i am adoring the Reviews they are my motivation, so even if its a few words don't just leave without making one!  
A huge thank you to my reviewers! 3 *HUGZ*  
**Sora Yagami 4869, Scarfoftheundead, Rowan xx, AllenMoyashiWalker, DarleneV678, PizzahutgirlxD, pinaygurl28, Soi Kusa, JJjr, and guests! **


	8. Kyo's story Ch2 The wheels begin to turn

**Okay here's my promised chapter of Kyo and Kazahito's love story! I ended up making it almost 6 pages on MW. I really hope you like this one you guys! Lots of dialogue I'm sorry and introduction to a few new characters. But overall I really hope you guys like it! 3**

* * *

Kyo was back at work, studying his recipe book for his upcoming promotion. He needed this, it was his dream to become a chef. Kyo walked around the kitchen collecting the necessary items. He felt like making a cake today, since it was a majority of female customers that arrived in the afternoon. His boss had given him permission, but he couldn't think about what type of cake he wanted to make. He started flipping through the pages one by one.

"Cherry…no. Blueberry….no. Vanilla….too plain…tsk!" Kyo shut his book abruptly. "Why can't I find any inspiration?" Tapping from the bar caught Kyo's attention. When he looked up it was him. Hitoshi Kazahito. Kyo took his apron off and walked behind the bar.

"Uhm, hey? you're here a bit early." Hitoshi-san smiled and stopped tapping the marble bar.

"Yeah I felt like drawing you again. Did you like the picture?" Kyo remembered that it was still in his pocket. For some reason he liked having it on him.

"Yeah! It's amazing! I could never draw that well if I wanted to." Kyo leaned against the side of the bar. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, just a tea please, like how you made it yesterday." Kyo smiled.

"Sure! So I was pretty surprised to hear you go to the same university as me. Are you an Art Major?" Kyo began to warm up the coffee.

"Yeah, but I'm a freelance artist, I prefer drawing portraits. Where you having difficulty making a cake earlier?" Kyo stopped what he was doing.

"you heard that huh? I need a cake for lunch but I just can't find the inspiration." Kyo grabbed the milk and sugar and started mixing them into the tea, classic for a British cup. "Here you go."

"Well, if it was me I would base it off of something that just happened. Like maybe something related to fate?" Hitoshi-san looked at Kyo smiling, Kyo didn't know why but Hitoshi's gaze was making him feel weird. Kyo adverted his eyes and continued cleaning up.

"Well, if you thought about it that way, I guess a carrot cake would be good. People tend to stay away from it because they hear carrot, but then after eating it the carrot makes the cake sweet and you fall in love with it." Kyo ran back into the kitchen flipping through his book to carrot cake. "Found it!"

CARROT CAKE:

_2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour, plus more for pans_

_1 teaspoon baking powder_

_1 teaspoon baking soda_

_1 teaspoon ground cinnamon_

_3/4 teaspoon coarse salt_

_1/2 teaspoon ground ginger_

_1/4 teaspoon ground nutmeg_

_3 sticks (12 ounces) unsalted butter, room temperature, plus more for pans_

_1 cup packed light-brown sugar_

_1/2 cup granulated sugar_

_3 large eggs_

_2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract_

_1/2 cup water_

_1 pound carrots (8 to 10 medium carrots), peeled and shredded on a box grater or in a food processor (about 2 3/4 cups)_

_2 cups pecans (1 cup finely chopped for batter, 1 cup coarsely chopped for decorating sides of cake)_

Kyo rolled up his sleeves and began to cook. Hitoshi-san sat at the counter and pulled out a big sketchbook from his bag. Kyo hardly noticed the scratching sounds of pencils on paper and the hard erasing from mistakes while rushing around the kitchen. He was currently grabbing some eggs from the fridge and was putting everything together.

It only took Kyo about 30 minutes to get the cake into the oven, he set the time and took his time cleaning. It was only when he finished that Hiroshi-san had been staring intensely at him.

"Are you drawing me again?" Kyo leaned over the table to grab some measuring cups, when he knocked over the left over cake mix. Of course it spilt all over Kyo and got into his blonde hair. "aw shoot!" Kyo shook the mix off of his hands but it wouldn't come off.

"Hey are you okay…Oh wow…this is a big mess." Hiroshi-san had walked into the kitchen, observing the mess that Kyo had just made.

"Yeah, aw man, it got in my hair didn't it?" Hitoshi walked over to Kyo with a wet cloth.

"Here sit down I'll get it out." Kyo sat down and was wiping his hands with another wet cloth. He felt the coldness on his hair, removing the sticky mix from its blonde strands.

"Hitoshi-san it's okay I can do it myself." Kyo looked up to Hitoshi. It was the first time they had been so close, and Kyo noticed how nice he actually smelled. It was weird but it smelt like fresh paint and some sort of fruity aroma.

"You know you can call me Kazahito, I'm pretty sure we are friends now right?" Kazahito looked at Kyo in the eyes.

Kyo's heart began to pound, something about Kazahito made him feel weird.

"Okay then you can call me Kyo." Kazahito backed away and washed the cloth off with warm water. "I'll help you clean this up, but then I have to go to my class." Kyo smiled, Kazahito was really kind.

"Thanks!"

Kyo had been working on his final touches to his cake before he would display it for the lunch dessert special. He added some carrot shavings to the top and a mint leaf to finish it off. Kyo brushed his hands on his apron feeling very pleased with his work. Just in time for his boss to arrive to open the lunch hours.

"Finished! Oh…Good Morning Boss!" Kyo watched him walk over to look at his cake.

"Kyo I thought I told you to call me Mr. Hiroshima. And, I have to say this cake looks fabulous! Sora could you put it on the display please, oh, and add Kyo's name to it."

"Yes, Mr. Harashima." Kyo felt giddy at his first addition to the menu. His dream was becoming more and more apparent.

"Sorry , it's a habit. OH! and thank you so much for letting me use the kitchen this morning!" Mr. Harashima laughed loudly.

"It's my pleasure Kyo! Your mother would have been so proud!" Kyo nodded, his mother would have been proud.

"If it's possible, could I take a picture to show to her. I'm sure she will be delighted." Mr. Harashima patted Kyo on the back.

"Of course son, and you should be done for the day, I'll make sure to tell you how well your cake does." Kyo bowed.

"Thank you Bo… ," Kyo untied his apron and hung it on the back door to his locker. Grabbing his phone and backpack Kyo headed to the front of the store.

_Click!_

"There, perfect! Good work everyone! See you tomorrow!" Kyo headed out of the front door into the busy outside of Tokyo.

Kyo was finally allowed to see his mother after two months of being in the hospital. She had caught a disease from her work place and was currently recovering from it. Kyo paid the taxi driver his fee and walked into the main hospital building.

"Good Morning, I'd like to see Mrs. Hirosaki, she's in room 409." The nurse at the front desk looked up something on her computer before giving Kyo a warm smile.

"Your mother is able to see you now. I'm sure she will be delighted to see her son after so long." Kyo nodded to the head nurse.

"Thank you."

His mothers room was four stories up and right down the hall from the elevator. At the door Kyo took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hello, Mom?" Kyo noticed the woman on the hospital bed with bright blonde hair looking out the window. She was skinner than he last remembered her, and her hair was longer. She turned to face Kyo, and he was relieved to see she still looked the same as he last saw her at her healthiest.

"KYO DARLING! Oh! I've missed you so much! come over quickly, quickly!" Kyo walked over and pulled a chair up beside her bed.

"Hi mom, how are you feeling?" Kyo's mother smiled warmly.

"So much better, you fathers friend is a great doctor, he fixed me right up!" Kyo laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to see you laughing without pain. I've really missed seeing it." Kyo's mother grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I've missed seeing your face too," her hand stroked the side of his face slowly," you have grown so much!" Kyo placed his hand on hers.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm currently in the process of becoming a chef at the resturant that I work at. I made a carrot cake today thanks to a friends help." Kyo removed the phone from his pocket and showed his mother.

"Oh Kyo, it's beautiful. I love it, make sure you keep working hard okay? Then one day we will eat cakes together." Kyo kissed his mothers forehead, not wanting to leave her, but he didn't want to be late for classes.

"I love you mom. I'll be back tomorrow. Is there anything you want?" Kyo's mother shook her head.

"I love you too, see you tomorrow!" Kyo closed the door behind him and began to walk to his university.

After class Kyo was walking down the hallways scanning the Art deparment for Kazahito. So far he hadn't seen him anywhere.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" Kyo looked around the corner to see a young girl, beautiful, long brown hair and streaming blue eyes. Kyo walked a little further not wanting to overhear the argument. "Kazahito, what don't you like about me? You're not dating anyone at the moment so why cant you give me a chance.

_Kazahito?_

"I've told you im already interested in someone. I'm so…Kyo?" Kazahito looked straight at Kyo who was in the mist of escaping this awkward situation.

"Uhm, I'll come back later…See ya!" Kyo began to walk a little faster in the opposite direction but he could hear the heavy footsteps of someone trying to catch up to him. Kyo looked back when Kazahito had grabbed his arm.

"Help me out for a bit." Kazahito looked into his eyes, and Kyo couldn't resist feeling hot. "Wait…what?"

"Kazahito! Im not done talking with you!" The girl from before had reached them now and was still crying. Kyo felt really uncomfortable and tried to pull away, but Kazahito's grip was too strong.

"Look, I'm telling you I'm already interested in someone, and its him." Kyo stopped frozen.

_What…_

"Yeah right, I don't believe you." Kazahito sighed, "sorry you had to see this then."

Kazahito pulled Kyo's face around to his and pressed his lips against Kyo's. Kyo blushed and tried to pull away for air but it only gave Kazahito entrance into his mouth. _His tongue is…_

He could feel Kazahito's tongue dominating his mouth, and his arms pulling Kyo closer into him.  
Kazahito's hands felt up his butt. Kyo began to feel weird, and good…

"mmmhm...Ahh…" he moaned. Kazahito released Kyo and turned to the shocked and upset girl. He didn't have to say anything, and she soon turned on her heels and proudly walked away. Kazahito looked back at Kyo.

"Hey I'm sorry I got…..Kyo?" Kyo had his hand over his mouth. his breathing heavy and his blush almost as red as an apple.

_'What the hell…did I just….moan?'_ Kyo stood there utterly frozen and shocked beyond words can describe.

* * *

**OHOHOHOHO! What will Kyo do now that he's been kissed!? Will he another experience or will he avoid Kazahito in the next chapt! I really hope I've made it up to you guys!**

**I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING! LEAVE A REVIEW I LIKE FRIENDS! 3 :D hahahaha I'm not weird I just really like to meet people. Plus I want to know what you all think! Bye! I'll be uploading another chapt of both soon!**  
**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 3 **


	9. Kyo's confusion

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a fabulous Black Friday and Thanksgiving! I know I did :3! So because I will be busy tomorrow and Sunday morning I am uploading as many chapters as I can tonight. I will be posting this one first and maybe i will be able to get to the fourth chapter. Next one coming is Onodera and his boyfriend Takano...WITH HIS PARENTS! AHHH! I'm so mean :P. Please enjoy this chapter and sit tight for The Undeniable Truth chapter 7**

Heheheheh it will b excellent!  
3 3 3

* * *

Kyo was sitting at home with his face planted into his pillow. He hadn't seen Kazahito for

three days now. After what had happened he had run away, feeling extremely embarrassed by the fact that he got turned on by a guy. He turned his head towards his phone. Not only had he ran away that day but, he had also hung up and deleted every call and message. What could he say? What would happen? He shook his head furiously, "What the hell is wrong with me…?"

Kyo sat up and thought hard about himself, he had gotten turned on….by a guy. He became nervous and blank minded. He was scared to talk to Kazahito….

And he had fallen in love with him.

Kyo groaned, of all things why did he fall in love with a guy. There was no hope in a homosexual relationship. Not only that but, how would his mother react? He shook his head, he was getting irritated. Kyo decided to stop moping around and took a shower.

"Damnit!"

Kazahito was making his tenth trip to the family restaurant where Kyo worked, but yet once again he wasn't there. He took his cell phone out of his burgundy coat and scrolled down to Kyo's name and clicked dial.

Riiinnngg…Riiiinnngg…Riiiinggg…..click.

"GOD DAMMIT KYO!" Kazahito slammed his phone shut. His head was pounding, spending three days looking for a man he had only known for a little more than 2 weeks. Kazahito walked up to the bar and ordered a whiskey and coke.

"Hi! You're Hitoshi Kazahito right?" Kazahito looked over to his right.

There sat Misaki, in a green and black stripped sweater and casual jeans. "uhm, yes. Who are you?"

Misaki's eyes glistened. "I'm Misaki, one of Kyo's friends." Kazahito attention become occupied quickly.

"You're his friend? Do you know where he lives?" Misaki sat back against his chair.

"I do, but why should I tell you?" Kazahito sighed, this wasn't going anywhere. Misaki looked down at his phone.

"I can tell you where he lives, but you have to promise me you won't hurt him." Kazahito looked back at his drink.

"Okay…I promise."

*

Kyo was beat. He finally had the energy to go outside and do something but, he wouldn't go to work. Kazahito would be there looking for him.

"Wait why would he look for me?" he shook off the dark thoughts again. This wasn't like him at all. "I'm beginning to detest myself…" He looked over to the clock. 10:34…he would have to wait 30 minutes before his show came on. So instead he walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a book.

It wasn't long before Kyo had fallen asleep, but it also wasn't too long before he was awoken by his ringtone for Misaki. He groaned, still groggy from the few minutes of sleep he had received.

Note to self don't read books in a bad mood.

Kyo clicked the answer button and placed the phone between his ear and right shoulder, he was feeling a little hungry. "Hello?" He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Hey! I was just calling to let you know that Hitoshi-san is heading over to your house, he seemed pretty desperate to talk to you." There was hardly a pause between Misaki and Kyo.

"YOU WHAT!? MISAKI! Why….why would you do that? I told you what happened…" Misaki's sigh was heard over the phone.

"Kyo stop being a coward, it isn't you. He should be at your house, he left around twenty minutes ago."

_DING DONG~ _

"Ah..looks like I was right. Good luck Kyo!" **_Click_**

He was stunned. Kazahito was at his door, he had actually tried to find him. A bubble of hope swelled into his chest, and his heartbeat raced as his hand reached for the door. The littlest crack in the door gave way to Kazahito's hands which pushed the door opening. He wasn't taking no for an answer. The door slammed shut behind him, and his face as red from the cold. Kyo felt hot, Kazahito's breathing was irregular, his hair was messy, and his eyes were filled with questions.

"Come in…I guess." He walked over to the couch and sat down. This was the absolute worst thing ever. Kazahito waited a bit before taking off his shoes and walking to the opposite couch.

"Nice house you have, must have been expensive." Kyo looked away from Kazahito's eyes.

"Thanks, but my dad bought it for me." The silence was uncomfortable, it made Kyo want to puke. He was so nervous, especially with Kazahito not saying anything.

"Look, Kyo…about the other day." Kyo flinched. _Here it comes_, he thought.

"Ah! right, did she finally leave you alone? I was a bit surprised that you kissed me but she must have been bugging you. It's no big deal." He intertwined his fingers together on his lap trying to hide his shaking hands.

"Yeah, she did. But I wasn't lying on what I told her." Kazahito's voice was quiet, almost mute but Kyo had heard him.

"What are talking about?" The couch made a creaking noise, without looking he could tell he had changed positions.

"About me liking you." His heartbeat skipped at the word. His eyes finally gave in and stayed straight into Kazahito's. He was speechless. Kazahito's eyes were fierce, piercing Kyo, immobilizing him. "that part was true. I've liked you ever since I saw you at the University. At first you were fun to draw, always active and happy. Then one day I was doing a secret drawing from the café and you had taken notice of me."

Kyo could help but look away. Was he confessing his feelings for him!?

"when you had walked over to me, I noticed how beautiful you were. I'm not gay…but I fell in love with you. Your appearance, your movements, gestures, attitude, ambition. I was wrong to kiss you the other day. But, it was a perfect chance…I understand if I disgusted you."  
Kazahito reached down into his bag, pulling out a big blue sketch book, and placed it on the table in front of Kyo.

"These are all of the sketches I have ever made of you. I don't want you to think that I will be a pervert and keep them to myself for my own personal enjoyment." Kyo picked up the sketch book and began to open it.

"Can you open it when I leave? It's a bit embarrassing." Kyo looked up again to see Kazahito leaving.

"Where are you going?" He looked away, "are you not going to ask for an answer?" He blushed lightly.

"No, I will be in the area. Actually here, " he tossed a pair of keys to Kyo. "If you feel the same after looking at those pictures then come to my house. I'll text you my address, but for now I will give you some space." Kazahito put his shoes on and excused him from the house. Leaving Kyo with a sketchbook, and a key to his apartment.

Kyo opened the book, amazed by the pictures of him….

* * *

**AHAHAHAHA you hate me right? I like cliff hangers, but I know it pisses some of you off. It pisses me off but then you guys get hyped up for the next chapter right!**  
**:( its a sad cycle...**  
**Anyways I really hope you liked this chapter! Things are finally starting to get moving! **

**I have a question for my readers since I'm getting quiet a few views...**

**_What do you like about my fanfiction? What do you wish I would change?  
_*** Please be honest it wont hurt me :D


	10. The Parents House part 2

**Omg I've stayed up too late. Well anyways here is the promised Chapter 7! I hope you like it, and luckily for you it was a lot longer than I had intended it to be. :) Dont forget to answer my question from my previous chapter! I'm thinking of making a question Friday :D I like the idea of that, and ill try to make them entertaining. Maybe do some polls... Anyways here it is! 3**

* * *

Inside the Onodera household there were many antique pieces of furniture. The walls were a typical cream and the ceiling was decorated with small hanging chandeliers. Pictures of Ritsu as a baby occupied a book shelf along with marriage pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Onodera. Mr. Onodera led them into a meeting room, most likely where he would conduct buisness with big selling authors. Ritsu glanced at his mother, she seemed fine, but he was still worried. It was probably a huge shock to her to find out that he was gay. His stomach started to turn, there was this feeling of fear and it was tearing him apart.

Masamune took notice of Ritsu's nerves and squeezed his shoulder. He wanted to give him a hug, and stroke his hair telling him it would be alright. But, Masamune couldn't promise anything. They were completely at Ritsu's parents mercy. Ritsu looked up to Masamune and gave him the best fake smile he could muster up. He knew what was ahead, and he was terrified.

"Sit." Mr. Onodera commanded. Ritsu and Masamune sat in separate chairs next to each other, while his parents sat on the love seat across from them. Ritsu dropped his head, he didn't want to hear what his father would say next. Mr. Onodera turned to Masamune.

"What did you say your name was? Takano Masamune? Correct me if I'm wrong." Masamune took a deep breath.

"No, you are correct sir." Mr. Onodera didn't take his eyes off of Masamune.

"Ritsu. What is your relationship with this _man_ again." Mr. Onodera purposely put extra emphasis on the word man. His hands began to tremble, he was surprised he could mange and simple coherent sentence.

"He…Masamune is my boyfriend." His father's expression didn't change, but the side of his face twitched at the word. Ritsu looked to his mother, who could only give him a sympathetic smile.

"Takano-san, what is it you do for a living?"

"I am the Chief editor of shougo manga at Marukawa publishing." Mr. Onodera nodded.

"I see, that is quiet a high position I assume? And that also makes you Ritsu's superior, if I'm not mistaken." Masamune took another breath. The interview was becoming unbearable.

"Yes I am, I brought that magazine back from the bottom to the top, it has been quiet a journey." The silence continued, but Mr. Onodera quickly asked another question.

"How did you make Ritsu become so interested in you?"

"DAD!" Mr. Onodera glared at Ritsu.

"Son, you will wait until I asked you." Ritsu blushed and backed down. Mr. Onodera looked back at Masamune."Please, continue."

"We were friends in high school, it wasn't something I planned. It just happened." Mrs. Onodera gasped.

"Ritsu, could this be the person An-chan said you had loved since high school?" Ritsu's face became more heated mutely answering his mother.

"..yes…" His father humphed at Ritsu's declaration.

"So, who was it that made the first move?" Masamune opened his mouth, " I…"

"I did…dad…" Mr. Onodera looked at his son finally. It had only been about ten minutes, but to Ritsu it felt like the longest hour he has ever experienced.

"How?" Ritsu took a shaky deep breath.

"I…I saw him frequently in the school library. And…and I became interested, he always had books around him, and when I looked at them. They ended up being very unusual titles. Before I knew it, my curiosity became more than just a simple 'I want to know him'…" Ritsu ran a hand through his light brown hair. This was hard to admit to his parents.

"I see…Takano-san, where you already interested in him when you found out?" Masamune flinched. That was an unpredicted question.

"No sir…I was not. I didn't see anything beneficial out of a homosexual relationship. Regardless, the more time I spent with him, I gradually came to love him. I guess it was a little too late, seeing as he left to study abroad not to long after I confessed."

Ritsu blushed remembering their night together. His eyes focused onto his mother, she was smiling at Masamune. Truly smiling. Hope swelled in Ritsu's chest. Maybe his mother approved, even just a little bit.

Ritsu's father closed his eyes and leaned back against the black leather couch. "I need to know Ritsu. Did you ever have any feelings for An-chan?" Ritsu stalled as the guilt rose to his throat.

"No…I had only thought of her as a sibling, but I was scared of dissapointing you so I at least stayed good friends with her. I'm sorry, I know her dad is an important buisness partner." Mr. Onodera was struck back by Ritsu's words.

"Ritsu, I didn't set you up with her because of buisness. I wanted to secure your future and happiness. Her father and his buisness had nothing to do with it." This time it was Ritsu's turn to be surprised.

"But, I could have…..I never knew…" Ritsu's mother finally spoke.

"Ritsu…does he make you happy?" He blushed and looked at Masamune from the side of his eyes.

"..yes…I'm really happy." Masamune couldn't help the small smile to his face.

"And Takano-san, I presume you wouldn't hurt him. Now would you." Masamune laughed a little, he couldn't tell if Mrs. Onodera was threatening him lightly or asking a simple question.

"Ma'am, I didn't love him for ten years after being separated to give up or lose interest now. You have my word." Ritsu blushed, that was a bold statement coming from him. A smile escaped his lips as well, well enough for his father to notice.

"It's been awhile since we have seen you smile that way son," his father gave a gentle smile back and held his wife's hand, "so I guess that means that I cant do anything but approve. Your both adults, and Ritsu you have every right to happiness, even if its with a man."

"Dad…" Mr. Onodera raised a hand.

"I have a couple of conditions though." Masamune and Ritsu gave him all their attention, trying to contain their ecstatic mood. "First, you must stay over tonight, I would like to get to know Mr. Takano."

"Please you may call me Masamune, " Mr. Onodera nodded.

"Second, you must both come down for vacations, unless your family would want you to go to theirs Masamune. Ritsu, your mother is getting lonely not seeing her son every once in a while." Ritsu smiled, he never knew this would happen…he was more than surprised.

"and lastly, Ritsu…once you have made a ground for yourself. I want you to take over Onodera Publishing. It's the last thing you could do for me, especially with the kindness I've given your relationship."

Masamune smiled, Ritsu would hate agreeing to this, but he had no choice.

"Okay, I'll do it….uhm mom, dad, thank you." His parents gave him a warm smile. It was Mr. Onodera who broke the silence.

"well I believe this calls for a bit of a celebration? Shall we crack open a bottle of wine, Honey?"

"Of course! Masamune please come this way."

"I wouldn't recommend giving Ritsu too much, he's a terrible drunk."

"Hey!" Ritsu pouted. His mother laughed loudly, " Oh don't worry Masamune, he gets it from my husband. They are quite the comedy act when drunk together!"

"Ooookayy I am not that bad darling." Mr. Onodera gave a nervous laugh.

The atmosphere had lightened up, and the night progressed smoothly. Masamune filled in Ritsu's parents about his life in high school and his current relationship with his parents. It was depressing news but he was more alarmed by the reaction.

"Oh Masamune, I am so sorry to hear that. I would be very much delighted if you would call me Onodera - Mama, you are practically my son now. Please consider us you family." Ritsu smiled and squeezed tightly at Masamune's hand. They had survived the worst…except.

"OYYYEE! Masa….*hiccup* Masamune…I…I want…take me to bed…" Ritsu was drunk. Masamune rolled his eyes.

"HEY! I DIDN'T…*hiccup* RAISE A GLKHJRIUW… chhhiiiilllldddd….." and so was his dad.

"You…Do you want to go old man?" Ritsu stumbled onto his feet trying to tower over his father. Mr. Onodera rose up as well, They clashed their hands together pushing against one another. It didn't take long before the entire room spun and caused Ritsu to tumble into Masamune's arms, dead asleep.

"Ha! *hiccup* I…I Win…" Mr. Onodera started his boisterous laughter and tumbled to the floor not to long after his drunk son.

"Okay dear, time for bed. Goodnight Masamune, I'll be taken him to bed now. Please make yourself comfortable in Ritsu's old room." Mrs. Onodera pulled her husband's arm around her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Good night Mrs.…Onodera-Mama….." She gave him an elated smile.

Finally for once in his life, Masamune felt like he had a family and he finally had Ritsu. He lifted Ritsu into his arms and took them into Ritsu's old room.

* * *

**AHHHH! How could I leave you guys with a bad ending...ITS FRIDAY FOR PEETS SAKE!. This isn't the end people...trouble is brewing ahead...and their finally perfect relationship might get destroyed :0**

**yes...I would do that to these Perfect people...**

**Please Review Favorite and Follow! It doesn't take that long :) all of them are greatly appreciated!**

**Quick reply to Sora Yagami 4869 - thank you for your long reviews I love reading them. And i hope you got what you wished for ! 3**

Goodnight everybody! :D "Rae out"


	11. A Night in Ritsu's bedroom

**Hey everyone as promised I will upload a new chapter on Tuesday :D. Okay some serious Lemon in this chapter...well mainly most of it, SO ENJOY :P! 3 hope this is exactly what you needed hahahah**

* * *

Ritsu awoke in the middle of the night, his head pounding from the hangover and his eyes blurry. When he his eyes finally adjusted Ritsu felt disoriented by the ringing in his ears along with his massive headache. Ritsu raised his hand to his face, massaging his temple with his fingertips. A sad attempt to ease the pain. He knew that despite his effort, only pain medication would work. He flung his legs to the side of the bed when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"mmm…" Masamune groaned. Ritsu blushed, Masamune was soundly asleep and he was hanging on him like a child. Ritsu stopped moving out of bed and studied his lovers face. Relaxed broad shoulders, steady breathing, his dark hair hanging over his face. Ritsu moved the hair to get a better look at him, he had noticed it before but, Masamune had long eyelashes. His fingers trailing the sides of his jaw line down into his neck.

He was surprised by the impulse to touch Masamune while he slept, it almost felt forbidden. Ritsu laughed quietly to himself, _it is forbidden_…but he didn't care. He wouldn't stop himself anymore, he loved Masamune. His fingers made their way back to Masamune's face, lightly outlining his lips. They were soft, and Ritsu couldn't help but remember the way they felt against his. Ritsu closed in on Masamune, he just _needed_ to feel his lips again. He couldn't wait, the warm air coming from the parting of Masamune's mouth was enough to drive Ritsu into ecstasy. Ritsu closed his eyes and cupped Masamune's face into his hands,

"Attacking me in my sleep now are we?" Ritsu opened his eyes to meet the chocolate-brown with a shock.

"Ah, uhm…" Ritsu got up quickly. _'What the hell was I thinking!_'

Masamune pulled Ritsu back to him, a devious smirk on his face. "Who told you to stop?" His hands pulled Ritsu into a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues circled around one another and Masamune took full control of the brunettes mouth. The excitement Ritsu felt made him moan into Masamune's mouth. He chose to ignore the fact that they were at their parents house, he want Masamune….badly.

The urgency to feel one another was overpowering any other senses. Masamune ran his fingers through Ritsu's hair and then down his back, causing Ritsu to flinch at the sensitivity. Breaking from their kiss Masamune began to nip and lick Ritsu's neck. Ritsu couldn't help but flip onto his back, letting Masamune tower over him. When Masamune finished with his neck, he licked down his chest onto his nipples. Teasing one with his tongue, Masamune used his fingers to pull at the other. Ritsu tugged at Masamune's hair, feeling the adrenaline rush through his body. He continued to moan quietly into Masamune's shoulder, knowing that his arousal was getting desperate for release. Masamune stopped teasing his nipples and took Ritsu's hand.

"Ritsu….," he led Ritsu into his pants where his erected member was waiting patiently.

Ritsu blushed, he couldn't stop his fingers from grabbing the rim of Masamune's pants and pulled them down. Masamune did the same for Ritsu, and admired Ritsu's aroused body. He began to stroke Ritsu slowly, Ritsu's hips bucked.

"Ah!" Ritsu put a hand over his mouth, he couldn't help be loud. Masamune looked so satisfied watching Ritsu tremble beneath him. And for the first time Ritsu felt like taking the lead. He grabbed Masamune's wrist and pushed him back on his ass. He could see Masamune's erection trembling in front of him, he leaned in getting a whiff of the smell, Ritsu couldn't stop himself.

"Ritsu, you don't have to do this…" Ritsu ignored his statement and grabbed the hardened member with his hands. He started to slowly rub him up and down before taking the tip in his mouth. Masamune moaned and grabbed Ritsu's hair. He looked up to see his lover enjoying the swirling of his tongue around his member and began to take more into his mouth. Ritsu remembered how Masamune did him and decided to copy it. He took all of Masamune into his mouth continuing to rub against him with his tongue. Masamune couldn't help but start thrusting himself into Ritsu's mouth.

"Ah,….Ritsu….so good….." Ritsu quickened the pace, his head bobbing back and forth. He could feel Masamune getting bigger and continued the tortuous repetition. Masamune couldn't stop himself and held Ritsu's head and continued to thrust himself into Ritsu's mouth, quicker and quicker.

"Cumming…..shit…ah!" Ritsu felt the thick liquid explode into his mouth, using all of his energy to swallow all of Masamune…but it was too much. Ritsu's mouth was filled with Masamune's hot cum, trying to stop any from falling out. Masamune was still regaining his breath and watched Ritsu's attempts. Ritsu was being to alluring tonight, his eyes were watery and his body still aroused, waiting for release.

Ritsu began licking his fingers and began preparing himself, he wanted Masamune in him. Watching Masamune, Ritsu continued to finger himself in the ass and positioned himself over him. His member was hard again and twitching furiously, Ritsu blushed. He guided Masamune into his hole, slowly allowing himself to engulf it all.

"mmmmmhmm, ah!" Masamune held Ritsu's hips as he began to rock his body. Masamune started thrusting into Ritsu. He put his hands on Masamune's chest for support and started moving faster, engulfing more, hitting his sweet spot every time. His hips met Masamune's thrusts and they continued to moan with pleasure. Ritsu's could feel his release coming and stopped, letting himself lay on the bed. He was too tired to move more by himself, but Masamune had noticed and began to thrust wildly into Ritsu, the bed creaking with everyone. Ritsu grasped the sheets and bit his lip to prevent his cries from waking up his parents. In two more thrusts Ritsu came to his climax, and four thrusts after so did Masamune. His cum was all over his stomach and the smell of sweat coming from Masamune gave him more proof that they were lovers now. After 10 years they were finally together for real.

Ritsu wrapped his arms around Masamune and snuggled into his chest, smelling him and remembering his scent. Masamune responded to Ritsu's embrace and pulled him closer, his nose buried into Ritsu's hair. Masamune loved the feeling of Ritsu's fingers tracing the muscles on his back and quickly fell into a deep slumber

****

In the morning Ritsu was the first to awaken. He felt horrible, the hangover was still strong….'It's because Masamune distracted me last night' he said.

"I would say you were the distracting one." Ritsu flung around, his shirt still only past his neck and the rest of his body stark naked. Masamune was leaning on his hand watching Ritsu get dressed. "Nice view!" Ritsu blushed and quickly put his clothes on.

"How did you hear me?" Masamune chuckled.

"You said it out loud obviously. Be careful though, your lucky only I heard it. If it was you mom, I'm not too sure how she would've taken it." Ritsu finished getting dressed and opened the door,

"If you have enough time to tease me, you could get dressed and come down for breakfast." and with that he walked downstairs. Masamune laughed and got out of bed, ready to chase after the stubborn brunette.

The first person Ritsu saw up was his mother. She was in the kitchen with a pale yellow apron with apples on it, cooking up breakfast. Ritsu made his was over to her and grabbed the other apron.

"Need help?" Ritsu's mother turned around to see her son,

"OH! Good morning dear! Did you sleep alright?" Ritsu blushed, well he had _just enough_ sleep.

"Yes mom, it was great. I feel really refreshed now." His mother smiled and places a bowl in front of him.  
"Can you crack eight eggs into there, I'm making omelets with rice and miso soup today." Ritsu nodded and began cracking eggs.

Ritsu was happy that his family was still together and that nothing seriously bad happened during their visit but…

-Masamune caught Ritsu's attention coming down the stairs looking fantastic as always.-

…he was most pleased with how he could be happy in his house with them accepting Masamune.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will post again with Kyo's story and another Sekaii on Thursday so don't forget to check! 3  
Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for the continuous support everyone!**


	12. Kyo's decision

**Ahhh another tiring night :(...school sucks, but theres only 11 more days till winter break for me so I should survive until then...  
here's Kyo's story! Enjoy ;) 3**

* * *

Kyo couldn't help but spend minutes on each and every detailed picture of him. They were so precise, so beautiful. They must have taken Kazahito hours to draw, and he must have come by the restaurant more than Kyo had noticed. There were pictures of every expression, close ups, profiles, even full bodies. But Kyo noticed the end pictures the most.

They were attempts of naked pictures. Kyo's judgment wasn't the best to grade someone on a drawing but to him they seemed more that amazing, but Kazahito had printed an X on each on with black sharpie. He blushed, knowing that this book of drawing is Kazahito's feelings. He couldn't imagine how long Kazahito had liked him…maybe from the beginning.

Kyo closed the book, knowing full well how he could respond to the sketches…to Kazahito. He grabbed his jacket off the coat hanger and put on his clothes. It was time to make a home visit.

***  
Kazahito was looking pretty down in the dirt. His shoulders sagged and his eyes burning, he felt like crying. He looked at his watch, he had been home for more than an hour now, and he wasn't too sure how much longer he would have to wait. Every passing minute, no second cause Kazahito this unbearable pain and fear of rejection.

All his life, he had been looking for the perfect person for his paper. The one person he could draw free handedly without trouble and imperfection. Kazahito leaned back on his couch, hands tucked behind his head. Eyes carefully watching the clock's hand move…

_Knock knock…  
_  
Kazahito jumped, his heart began to beat fast and faster as he approached the door. He took a deep breath with his hand tightly gripping the door. With enough courage Kazahito opened the door.

***  
Kyo stood at the front of Kazahito's apartment, feeling to embarrassed.

_'I've come this far…but what the hell am I supposed to say!"_ Kyo lifted up his head, he didn't want to run away. When he reached the top of the stairs Kyo noticed Kazahito arguing with a woman outside of his door. He quickly hid behind the wall, _'what awful timing'_

"Sera I've told you it's not going to work out!" Kazahito yelled, the girl started crying again.

"But, I really do love you! What can a guy give you that I can't?" Her head hung down to her chest, and her cries echoing through the halls. "I have an favor to ask, and then I will give up." Kazahito crossed his arms,

"….Fine, what is it?"

"Kiss me, properly…and then I will leave you alone." Kyo tensed up against the wall. This wasn't right, he didn't feel good. He felt angry, betrayed….Kyo stopped himself from thinking any other dark thoughts.

"Ha!?" Kazahito sighed.."I can't I'm really sorry…" Before Kazahito could say anything else Sera forced a kiss upon Kazahito's lips. Kyo had seen enough.

Anger surged throughout his body. Jealousy was ugly, but he wasn't letting her get away with something that was his. When Kyo reached Kazahito's door he pulled Sera away by her shoulder.

"What…?" Kyo pushed Kazahito into his apartment slightly closing the door behind him. He looked back and spoke to Sera.

"I'm sorry but I will not allow interference. Goodnight." And with that he slammed the door behind him and pulled Kazahito in, madly kissing him.

"K…Kyo…" Kazahito grabbed Kyo's waist and pulled him in closer to his body, yearning the warmth and touch of his body. Immediately Kyo felt the erected member poking into his waist. Their tongues swirling around each other's mouths, searching for the answers that currently occupied their minds. But they didn't remain long until Kyo had noticed his own member becoming stiff.

"Oh…" They broke apart, giving the other time to realize their current position. In the midst of making out, Kyo had managed to push Kazahito to the floor whilst straddling him seductively. "well, about this…uhm," Kyo stared blankly at Kazahito, not quite sure what it was he was going to say to him.

Kazahito had placed his hands around Kyo and smiled happily at his new prize. "Did you see the pictures?" Kyo blushed and avoided making eye contact,

"They….were…very good…" Kazahito smiled warmly,

"I'm glad you like them…Kyo, I'm in love with you. I won't let you run away from me." Kyo was stiff, was it right? Could they make this work out…

Kazahito took Kyo's silence as acceptance and ran his nose along Kyo's neck. "You smell really good…" Kyo shivered at his touch…

"mm…." Kyo gripped onto his shoulders, feeling the sensations of Kazahito's tongue on the nape of his neck. He sucked and bit at every spot, giving Kyo all of his attention.

"Ah,….wa…wait…not here…" Kazahito stopped teasing Kyo reluctantly and skillfully swept Kyo off his feet. He took them to his room and threw Kyo onto his bed, and positioned himself over Kyo. Kazahito slowly began to press on Kyo's nipples, teasing them softly at first and then tugging a little harder,

"Your nipples poking through your shirt is very seductive Kyo," he then undid Kyo's shirt, kissing down his chest as he went. Kyo's moans became louder, he was feeling very aroused. His hands reached for Kazahito's hair, running his fingers through the shiny black hair gingerly. Kazahito tossed their shirts to the floor and began undoing Kyo's pants, and then his. Kyo looked at him with watery eyes, the pleasure building up. Kazahito was above him, with his erected member twitching for release.

_'He…He's huge_!' Kyo blushed knowing that his _thing_ would be penetrating him _there…._

Kazahito noticed Kyo's anxiety, "I won't let you feel any pain, only pleasure." He put his hand down to the awaiting member, and began to stroke it up and down.

"OH! ah…" Kyo clawed at Kazahito's back. His breathing became uneven, and his hips met Kazahito's hands. "Ah! it…..it's good…!" Kazahito let go of Kyo's member and began to attended his ass. Kyo laid patiently, but he didn't have to wait long. Kazahito took his member into his mouth and began to suck him hard while fingering his hole. Kyo began to thrust into Kazahito's mouth, feeling the ecstasy of the blow job. Kazahito gripped the base of Kyo's member…

"mmm, seems like you're ready." Kyo blushed and Kazahito pulled his legs apart, guiding his member into Kyo's hungry hole. "mmmm, so…..tight." Kyo grasped Kazahito's arms and felt the warmth of Kazahito inside of him, rubbing against his sensitive areas. Kazahito kept moving until he was at the hilt. "Are you okay?" Kyo nodded,

"Just stay like this for a bit…" Kazahito knew Kyo was in pain but he couldn't control himself. He pulled out and thrust deeply into Kyo once again.

"AH! not…not so …fast…Ahh…!" Kazahito repeated the tortuous pleasure, thrusting inside of Kyo's tight wet hole. His head fell back in pleasure, 'it's so warm…'  
Kyo continued to moan feeling the big, hard member penetrating his insides over and over again, without hesitation. His hips began to rock, trying to meet Kazahito's thrusts. When they did Kazahito hit his sweet spot, Kyo moaned louder and his member twitched. Kazahito licked the sweat from Kyo continuing to trust again and again, allowing no time to switch positions. His member became bigger, feeling his climax he sped up. Kyo felt hot and wonderful, his body crying for more. Kazahito stroked Kyo again quickly, speeding up his pace.

"Gonna cum!...Oh Kyo…!" Kazahito fucked Kyo's hole quickly and Kyo reached his climax in four thrusts. Two more later and Kazahito met his, releasing his hot liquid into his lover. He licked the cum off of Kyo's abdomen and met up with Kyo's face for a passionate kiss. The smacking of their lips echoed through the room and got Kazahito excited again.

" One more round…" Before Kyo could reject, Kazahito sucked on his nipples and pushed his member back into him. Kyo was tired but he knew Kazahito would keep him up all night….

And sure enough they had three more rounds after that…

* * *

**Okay so since exams are coming up I will only do two more chapters this weekend and then I will not be able to submit a chapter until after my exams, sorry guys! **  
**Hoped you liked the new chapter! Please Review, follow, and Favorite! **  
*** Thank you to everyone who has recently Followed and Favorited my story! 3 Love you guys!**


	13. Rules and new ideas

**AH! YOU GUYS I AM SO SO SORRY! School is literally kicking my ass, and I'm telling you I've tried to update and I've finally gotten to a new Sekaii chapter. I will try not to keep you guys waiting so long again, but i cant promise since my exams are in a week. GAH! I'M NOT READY! *puts glasses on and opens school book* I've been a complete bookworm (there's nothing wrong with that) all week reading my textbooks preparing. So again my deepest apologies, and now finally the chapter.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ritsu and Masamune had visited his parents house, and even though they made progress…Nothing more has happened.

"ONODERA! GET THOSE MANUSCRIPTS TO THE PRINTERS NOW!"

Ritsu glared at Masamune, gathering the material and his scarf. "SHUT UP TAKANO-SAN! IM GOING!" He ran outside Marukawa Publishing fuming with anger.  
_  
That bastard! always telling me what to do! One day I will drag him off of his high horse!'_

He felt drained after being at the printers for more than an hour. Their constant nagging and bickering about deadlines was making Ritsu's hair turn grey and fall out. He wanted nothing but to get home and sleep the rest of the day away, sadly that wasn't going to work. Masamune had yelled at Yokozawa a while ago about looking at his work, and now Yokozawa wanted him to type up a proposal for a new mangaka that Ritsu had taken up.

His name was Tashibana Yoh, and surprisingly despite his manly name, he refused to change it. But last week when his draft came in the Emerald division couldn't help but notice the quality and possibility of a hit. Ritsu sighed, being the editor of three artist and now a new author was going to drive him insane. Not only that but he also had to meet him tomorrow at two for lunch.

Ritsu came up the elevator completely drained, his head hung low and as he dragged his feet towards his desk. When he sat down Masamune threw a pike of papers at Ritsu's face, the wind burning his tired eyes.  
"Wh….what is this?"

"Manuscripts from Tashibana-sensei, reread them over and give an explanation to why the changes need to be made. We need to make sure he gets his done in time since he's new."

"wait….why am I doing this anyways, you're the chief editor shouldn't you be taking up the new authors?"

Masamune sat back down in his chair and pushed his hair back, letting out a deep sigh.  
"Obviously it's because I trust you, dummy…"

Ritsu blushed and adverted his eyes. Even though they had come so far in the past few months Ritsu was still embarrassed to hear such cheesy lines coming from his dark haired lover.

He ruffled his hair and began to read over Tashibana-sensei's manuscript, correcting little errors. He felt proud to have Masamune's trust, but why was it that the slightest compliment would make him so unfocused?

'obviously it's because I love him'

Ritsu's blush only grew brighter, and bright enough to catch Kisa's attention.

"Ricchan, are you okay?"

"Oh, Kisa-san….I'm fine, really. Just a little sleep deprived." Kisa nodded sympathetically, dark bags occupying the bottom of his eyes. Ritsu still couldn't believe just how young Kisa looked despite being thirty years old.

After another three or four hours, the day had finally ended. Ritsu laid atop of his desk face burrowed deep into a pile of papers completely dead. Oh how much he wanted to just dive into his bed and _sleep_….that was hardly possible, knowing that he wouldn't even have enough strength to even pass the entrance. Masamune finished putting his stuff away and tapped on Ritsu's shoulder,

"Hey, we are going home, get your stuff." Ritsu moaned in the papers, not wanting to leave. "Ritsu, come on." He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair, letting him fall to the floor.

"OW! GOD TAKANO! I WAS GOING!" Ritsu rubbed the back of his head, feeling the slight pain and throbbing sensation. Masamune began collecting Ritsu's things into his bag as Ritsu climbed back onto his feet.

"Thanks, I've got it now though…" He finished gathering the manuscripts and threw them into his bag, collecting his scarf not to shortly afterwards.

The walks with Masamune became more tolerable, there was still an awkward silence but it never lasted long.

"So I have been thinking about this, but…" Ritsu looked up at Masamune, "I think you should move in with me."

"HA?" Ritsu's mouth dropped to the floor. What was he talking about!? Moving in together?

"Well, you always come to work late because you can't wake up, and sometimes I come in and you haven't even made it to your bed." He looked away, it was sadly the truth.

"And since we have confirmed our love for each other, it just seems like the right thing to do." Masamune grabbed Ritsu's hand and put it in his pocket.

"he….hey let go, we are in public!" Ritsu whispered. Masamune just gripped his hand tighter, causing Ritsu's heart to beat rapidly. He leaned into Ritsu's ear, "if you moved in, you wouldn't have to worry about breakfast or dinner, and I could pleasure you endlessly whenever you wanted." Ritsu blushed, he had no reason to object.

"Masamune…I…I don't re…." Masamune licked at Ritsu's ear and nibbled at the lobe. "Ah!" Ritsu covered his mouth almost immediately after his outburst. "Masamune!"

Masamune couldn't help but laugh a little to himself, Ritsu was just too tempting to get a reaction out of. "So, is that a yes or a no?" Ritsu looked at his lovers chocolate brown eyes, knowing full well that if he refused they would be spending almost every night together regardless.

"How about sleepovers first…?" Masamune looked outside the window irritated, he didn't want a trial he just wanted to be closer with Ritsu as soon as possible. He sighed, "Why sleepovers?" Ritsu nervously played with his jacket zipper, blushing from his neck up.

"Well…I just think that maybe if we do a couple of sleepovers first, we can figure out if this is the best idea…You know maybe three or four."

"Two." Ritsu stopped playing with his zipper.

"Huh?"

"You stay over for two weeks and then you decide." Ritsu opened his mouth to protest a longer time period but Masamune's eyes told him no.

"Fine, and we need some hard rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah, like no sex everyday…maybe once or twice a week." Masamune grumbled.

"Three is my minimum." Ritsu could deal with that.

"And we have to try and eat dinner together…" Masamune readjusted his position, they were almost at their stop.

"Okay, anything else?" Ritsu shook his head. "That's about it, well all I'm worried about at least." Masamune chuckled at the comment. Always worried.

"Okay so this is my rule. You have to say you love me every other day. If you don't I will fuck you regardless of your rule." Ritsu froze in his seat. His mind jumbled up, not knowing which one was worse.

"uhm, can it be once a week…?" Masamune shook his head.

"Every Monday and Friday?" He shook his head again.

"No, every other day Ritsu." Ritsu sighed feeling the troubles already starting, and they haven't even gotten off the train yet!"

When they reached the apartment, Masamune insisted that they start tonight, seeing as it was Monday already. Ritsu grabbed a week's worth of clothes and shoved them into an overnight bag. He check his bag twice to make sure he didn't need to come back for everything, and then walked not even a minute into Masamune's next door. He was sitting at the table smoking with two coffee's laid out on the table. Ritsu took his jacket off and walked over to sit with him.

Ritsu couldn't help but feel nervous, it was only the second time he had been in Masamune's without going straight to the sex. Masamune smiled lightly as Ritsu took a seat in a very fitting white v-neck, exposing the white skin that he craved so badly. He held himself back, knowing that if he became a beast tonight then he wouldn't even get to keep Ritsu over tomorrow. He sighed and fought the uncomfortable sensation of his pants.

"So, do you want to say it today or tomorrow. I'm fine with either as long as you keep your promise." Ritsu blushed.

"I'll say it tomorrow!" Masamune laughed and took another cigarette out of his pocket.

"If I keep up the 'I Love you' every other day, I want you to stop smoking. It's bad for you."

"Hmmm, deal. I was planning on quitting anyways." Ritsu smiled brightly, causing Masamune to reach an almost unbearable point. He closed his eyes hoping that it would help but he could restrain himself. He needed release.

"Excuse me I need the bathroom." Ritsu looked worriedly at Masamune, he looked as if he was in a lot of pain. When he looked down he had realized why. He blushed at the thought of already having sex tonight, but they have been too busy these past few weeks to hardly have enough time to pleasure themselves. Ritsu took in a deep breath and got up following Masamune to the bathroom.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this…

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAH CLIFFY! I'm sorry, I'm so tired my eyes are watering just looking at the screen...its 1:40 and I'm just about dead you guys. I'll try and post a new Kyo story and hopefully a Sekaii again tomorrow!**

Pleasssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee review, favorite, and follow!

Also a big thanks to Guren666 for the lovely review! - I'm so pleased to see an experienced member favorite and leave such a motivational review! It definitely kept my spirits up this week knowing that I had your belief in me. Thank you! 3

**Au Revoir!**


	14. Kyo's progress

**Alright as promised Kyo's chapter! ENJOY.  
(so exhausted)**

* * *

Kyo was stressed to the max. He sat in his superiors office, shifting around in his chair and whipping away his nervous sweat. He wasn't sure why he had been called into his office, but for one thing he knew is that it was about him. He tried searching in his head for any explanation or reason to why he was sitting in this chair at this very moment. Had he done something wrong? Was he being fired? Kyo shook his head, sure he had come into late the other day but it wasn't _entirely_ his fault. He felt the blush rising to his cheeks, he knew that Kazahito was assertive but he wasn't expecting…all of…well _that._

The door to the office opened and Kyo's boss walked in breathing heavily. Kyo got the shivers just thinking what on Earth he had done wrong. The suspense was killing him.

"Well that was terrible. So Kyo, I bet you are worried on why you are here?" His boss gave a comforting smile.

"Well I am always curious…" feeling himself slouching Kyo sat up straight. "Sir, am I in trouble?"

"Trouble…?" He gave him a puzzled look, and then broke out into a fit of laughter. " Trouble? God no! I called you hear to congratulate you!"

"….Huh?"

"I just fired the Chef, it seems like he was caught on camera stealing food. So I'm in need of a new chef, and I thought 'why not Kyo?' so here I am offering you a promotion!" His boss gave Kyo a big smile.

He was shocked, completely shocked. Out of everything he was thinking it had not been this. Kyo's mouth was dry and he found it hard to speak, so he merely nodded.

"Don't be shy Kyo! You're a wonderful cook! Everyone loves the food you occasionally put out. Plus you will get more money to help your mother. You should be jumping out of your chair right now." Kyo smiled.

"I'm, I am really happy…I mean I never thought this would happen…I…Thank you sir." His superior got up and held a hand out to Kyo. "Congratulations kid."

***  
On the way to his apartment Kyo debated on texting Kazahito his good news, but the thought of texting him made him reluctant. Now that they were dating, Kyo wasn't really sure how they should be acting towards each other. in the end, Kyo sent a quick message to Kazahito. What could the harm be?

Not even a minute later Kyo's phone buzzed in his pocket, when he pulled it out it was an immediate response from Kazahito.

**Kazahito 5:32 P.M**

**Hey Congratulations Kyo! 3 we should celebrate! My classes**

**end at 6, so meet me at my house. I'll grab beer and snacks on the**

**way home. You still have the key right?**

Kyo blushed. It was the first text message he had ever received from a lover. He looked in his wallet and found Kazahito's spare house key. He replied back to Kazahito,

**Kyo 5:34 P.M**

**Hey, sure that sounds fun. I found the house key, should I just **

**wait? We don't really have to celebrate you know, it's not that**

**important.**

Kyo didn't wait long until Kazahito replied…he was fast.

**Kazahito 5:35 P.M**

**ARE YOU KIDDING! GO TO MY HOUSE. NOW! WE**

** ARE CELEBRATING! \(Δ)/**

Kyo started laughing to himself quietly. He didn't know why but ever since they confirmed their love for each other Kyo felt more than happy. He knew he was always worried about his mother but it seemed like having Kazahito there not even an inch away gave Kyo the comfort to truly smile without worries. The only problem was that they hardly knew anything about each other. Sometimes the thought would come to Kyo that maybe when Kazahito learns more about him, the more possibilities of him leaving. The very thought scared Kyo.

Kyo was at Kazahito's apartment before six, so he decided to watch T.V. When it was quiet like this, Kyo felt a little lonely and even curious. Before the only room he got a good look at was Kazahito's bedroom, but now he had a chance to look at the entire apartment. Kazahito lived in a nice neighborhood, and the apartment was huge. He looked around at the living room, decorated with cool blues and cream. The kitchens appliances were well kept and clean. When Kyo thought about it, this apartment must have cost a bit of money.

Who was Kazahito really? All that he knew was that he was a senior in college like him and currently studding in the art department. Kyo didn't know anything else. He walked over to the room opposite the bedroom and walked into the dark room. His fingers searched the wall for a light switch. When the lights turned on, Kyo noticed he was standing in Kazahito's art room. The room smelt like oil paints and the walls had one or two bookcases with sketch books of all sizes. In the right corner Kyo noticed a painting covered, he gently took it off not knowing it he would ruin the art beneath it. When the picture was uncovered, Kyo blushed. It was him, in his white apron holding the carrot cake he had put out not to long ago. The amount of detail in his features was astounding, Kyo knew he was good with sketching but to have this much talent in a painting was amazing itself.

"Ahh, you found it." Kyo turned around hands behind his back, feeling guilty. Kazahito smiled and walked over to Kyo and the painting.

"I..uh…I'm," Kazahito pulled Kyo into his arms, the smell of charcoal strong on his clothes.

"It's fine calm down. I was actually going to give this to you whenever I saw you next. I figured your mother would like to have a picture of you in her hospital room. Kyo blushed, Kazahito was really mature, unlike him. He had acted like a kid who stole the cookie out of the cookie jar, not only that but he was snooping around. Well, they always said curiosity killed the cat. Kazahito pulled Kyo closer to him, his breath tickling Kyo's ear, and arousing him.

"Congratulations on your promotion." Kyo smiled and hugged Kazahito back just as tightly.

"Thanks…" they remained like that for a few minutes until Kazahito couldn't continue restraining himself.

"Well, should we go get some beer? What's a celebration without the alcohol and snacks?" Kyo chuckled into his shoulder.

"Sure."

Sitting on the couch Kyo felt the awkwardness vibrating between them. Kyo was disappointed that they were so separated but he realized that it would be embarrassing if they did anything else. His whole body was sensitive, and aroused. Seeing how Kazahito was the first to make a more Kyo noticed that he was actually the more assertive one. His thoughts where about nothing but him. He wanted to scoot over to Kazahito and lean on him, but he was a little scared to move.

They kept up small conversations, talking about the previous chef, Kazahito's class and his classmates. Overall it wasn't enough to douse the desire to touch Kazahito. His head started to feel heavy and his thoughts were jumbling up. When he looked up he noticed that he had drank quite a few beers. Enough to boost his confidence…

"Kazahito…" he crawled over to Kazahito's side laying his hands on his chest. _'mmm warm'_

"Whoa! K..Kyo? uhm this isn't safe…I.." Kyo looked up to his face and stopped his next sentence with a kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance, groaning into each other's mouths. Kazahito ran his hands up Kyo's shirt, teasing his nipples. Kyo had readjusted himself to straddling Kazahito, feeling the hard bump in his lovers pants. Kyo began to rock his hips across Kazahito's erected member, feeling the pleasure from his own. Kazahito pulled Kyo's shirt off and began to unbutton his pants sliding his fingers down Kyo's waist. Kyo shivered at the touch of his cold hands trailing down the sides of his body. Finally completely naked, Kazahito began to pump Kyo's erected member and sucking on the lobe of Kyo's ear.

"Ah!...ah…mmm" Kyo moaned in bliss. Kazahito ran his other hand down Kyo's back into his hole. Massaging it gently.

"mmm, your pretty horny today." His fingers wriggled inside Kyo's hole, stretching it out causing his lover to throw his head back in bliss. He continued to nip and suck at his nipples feeling Kyo's hands grip his hair. He couldn't take it anymore.

Kazahito threw Kyo facedown onto the couch and thrusted his member deep into his hole. Crying out in pleasure Kyo could feeling the hot erected member pounding into him, deeper and deeper. His member became wet with pre cum, his breathing harsh. Kazahito licked the back of his lovers neck speeding up his thrusts and continuously hitting Kyo's sweet spot.

"Ka…Kazahito….I...I want to see….your face...AH!" Kazahito pulled his lover over and finished his lover with three heavy thrusts. Kazahito couldn't help but release inside Kyo, hugging him tightly as they both caught their breath…

* * *

**GAH I LOVE LEMON! So I really hope that everyone is liking Kyo and Kazahito's love story! Seeing as they are my creations all I want is for them to be accepted :) **

**Enjoy the Hot lemon! And after that please leave a review, favorite, and follow! THANKS YOU Guys! 3**


	15. First night living together

**Alright! I have finished exams for my college classes, now I just need to finish my high school exams! I wont be updating at all next week since I will be studying like a boss :D but here is a new chapter of Sekaii! I left you guys off with a cliffy so here is what you were probably waiting for! Enjoy! 3**

* * *

Ritsu wasn't sure what he was thinking. He saw Masamune's pants bulging, understanding the uncomfortable sensation. He knew that they had made a rule, but he felt like today was a bad day to say no. For one, they hadn't been able to see each other unless it was work related. Secondly, he was feeling it too…for some reason the nervous atmosphere around them (now that they were temporarily living together) made him hot. But maybe it wasn't that, but the fact that he actually _craved_ for his touch, that he wanted to _feel_ Masamune's hands along his skin. Ritsu blushed, what_ was_ he thinking.

Ritsu figured that Masamune was in the bathroom for about three minutes now, and he was still sitting in the living room debating if he should make the right decision. Either way there was a pro to it. If he did, both Masamune and him would be satisfied, but if he didn't do something then he would probably get a decent amount of sleep tonight. Ritsu sighed, he just couldn't make up his mind…

Masamune sat in the bathroom jerking off his erected member, heavily panting to the rhythmic pumps from his hand. In his mind he could picture Ritsu bent over in pleasure and his hand doing the jerking for him.

But he wasn't satisfied…

Masamune knew too well what it felt like to have sex with Ritsu, and what others called romantic he called annoying because no matter how fast or erotic scenes he could picture….Masamune could not cum unless it was in Ritsu. Ever since he met Ritsu again after ten years he realized that he was having a more difficult time pleasuring himself now, than he ever has. Back in high school, Ritsu was what you would describe as cute or adorable…but now, as an adult, Ritsu had grown sexy, handsome, and very erotic. Masamune stopped his fruitless effort of release, knowing full well that Ritsu wouldn't initiate something himself. He turned the shower on hoping a quick cold shower would help,

"Ritsu I'm taking a shower first!"

"Okay." He could faintly heard Ritsu's response…he sighed. There was definitely no way he would initiate. Masamune closed the door and began to strip himself of his clothing. Removing each piece and throwing it to the floor Masamune. His was fit, nice defined muscles, even abs. His member was nothing to be ashamed off, and he was always told he had a nice face.

_Knock Knock_

Masamune froze.

"H..hey …do you want me to…uhm…do you want me to wash your back?" Masamune couldn't think. He couldn't even reply. All he did was open the door, looking down at the bright green eyes as they examined his naked body. Obviously knowing Ritsu, his eyes didn't stay long, and shortly following after was the deep red blush arising to his face. This was the face Masamune loved.

"P..PUT A TOWEL AROUND YOU!" Masamune gave Ritsu a cool smirk.

"you've seen me naked enough," Ritsu couldn't answer. He was mostly embarrassed about the twitching rod that was uncovered.

"I…It's still embarrassing.." Ritsu pushed through the door into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and threw it at Masamune.

"I'm getting back in the shower, there's no need for me to put a towel around me. Are you going to wash my back. Or…could it be your just here for the show?" Ritsu looked away. He was half right, but it wasn't Masamune he was worried about, it was what exactly he was going to do. Taking a big amount of courage Ritsu began to take off his own clothes, he was fast but he wanted to entice Masamune without having to say anything. Well that was his plan at least. So he started to take off his clothing slower, more deliberately, knowing that a pair of hungry brown eyes were examining every inch of his body. When he had already completely stripped himself, there was no going back. He grabbed the soap and sponge and began to wash Masamune's back,

"Ritsu, use your hands."

He blushed…Masamune knew what Ritsu was trying to do. Well two could play at that game. He dropped the sponge and began to rub them along the lines of Masamune back, to his front, and then slowly traveled down his stomach stopping shortly of his member. Ritsu continued his movements, noticing the tensing of Masamune's body as he would move towards his member. Ritsu was enjoying himself, he felt in control for once.

But Masamune couldn't tolerate anymore, he turned around to face Ritsu in the small space of the shower. He grabbed the soap and began stroking Ritsu's body, teasing his nipples, Ritsu couldn't help but moan a little. He continued the torture and began to nip and tuck at Ritsu's ear causing his own member to become erected. Ritsu felt the control he had slowly slip away. He tried to remain dominant and began to move his fingers around Masamune's member. It was hot and hard, he began stroking it faster, feeling Masamune lose control and enjoying the pleasure. Masamune's breath became heavy as he moaned to the feeling of Ritsu's hands.

Ritsu got on his knees and took Masamune in his mouth. His tongue swirling around the hard rod, bobbing his head back and forth. Ritsu realized just how good Masamune tasted and sucked harder, licking the tip and the pre cum. It was addicting, he continued to pump his twitching member aroused by Masamune's groans.  
"Fuck…Ah…Ritsu," Masamune grabbed the back of Ritsu's hair and thrusted his member inside Ritsu's mouth. Again and again he pounded deep inside, feeling the wetness and heat of his mouth Masamune felt his climax. Ritsu was jerking himself harder, arriving to his climax as well. Masamune gave one last thrust and released inside Ritsu's mouth. Ritsu was unable to finish drinking the bitter liquid.

Masamune turned off the shower and lifted Ritsu up before he could even say anything. He threw the brunette on the bed and began to passionately kiss his lips. He couldn't help this craving. He thrusted a finger into Ritsu's hole, stretching and arousing his lover more. Finally Masamune plunged his hard member into Ritsu's quivering hole..

"Ah!" He slowly eased out…and then pounded into Ritsu again. The heat rose and he could feel Ritsu's insides clenching his member. The sensation was indescribable. He increased the speed of his thrusts, the sound of the bed creaking was faster and the moans of Ritsu got louder and louder.

"Ma…Masamune, I'm…I'm go…" he grabbed the hilt of Ritsu's member.

"Not yet…Ah, damn…so tight." The pace got faster and faster, Ritsu's couldn't help but grab onto Masamune's back for support.

"Ah…so…so good. Masamune…faster… ah…Ahh." Masamune couldn't take it. That was the final blow, he pounded into Ritsu's sweet spot four times and then released inside, letting go of Ritsu's he released his seeds onto their bellies. Masamune collapsed on top of Ritsu, both breathing heavily.

"How can you be so damn cute?" Masamune whispered into Ritsu's ear.  
Ritsu blushed not saying anything…His arms wrapped around Masamune's back, hugging him tightly. Masamune did the same, and Ritsu felt the sense of security that he was longing for the entire time. He loved this man.

When he first saw him…

When they had their first time….

When the met ten years later….

When they confessed again…

to now, Ritsu could finally, finally say that the arms around him now, were the ones he was never going to let go.

* * *

**Woo so that was quite a lot. I wasn't really sure how to make it seem like Ritsu was really going into this relationship without looking back...so I did a bit of a daring scene for him..of course we all kno that one round is not enough for Masamune.  
So tell me what you guys think of the chapter! Hopefully I did it right D: gah !**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who is following and really just reading my story! I love seeing the views rocket every day!  
Also big thanks to my new follower Ms. Ciel Phantomhive!  
P.S : I ****_LOVE_**** black butler  
Ciel x Sebastian FTW**

**Also since I didn't get to do a question on Friday I have one now.  
Soon I'll be done with this sekaii story and I need a new anime to take after Obviously I will do the one with the most requests!  
So what would you like me to right about? (Ive read almost every yaoi, shoujo, or popular shows so I'll probably kno what characters your talking about but leave the show with the two characters.)  
Thanks for reading!**

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! :3 *happy kitteh*


	16. Finale: A Christmas Special

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't posted anything last week. I had exams and now I am finally on break! Sadly it has come to end this fanfic and just for you I have made a Christmas special. I usually dont write this much but it was a total of 15 pages on word...holy shiz...so much happening! Anyways I want to thank everyone who has favorited this fanfic and continued to follow me! I really wish I could keep this going but it's already longer than I had planned. I'm sure you will love this chapter and its ending! 3 Thank you so much everyone! **

* * *

Months had past, since Ritsu and Masamune became official. Of course it took them a while but they were both happy…well they still had their moments.

"RITSU WHERE ARE THOSE MANUSCRIPTS!?" Ritsu shot a glare to Masamune.

"The only ones we are waiting for are yours! Get to it!" Masamune smirked,

"Kisa, where is your manuscript?" Kisa looked at the two nervously…

"IM SORRY! Ritsu I'm still not done but I have two more pages. Ritsu realized Masamune knew Kisa was still working on his. He turned to everyone else.

"Did you all lie!?" Everyone bowed their heads, obviously feeling slightly guilty.

"So noob, where are those manuscripts." Masamune leaned back in his chair, confidence beaming from the dark irises of his eyes. Ritsu sighed and told everyone to hurry up and that he would try to delay the printers. He walked out of the office space into the bathroom, feeling the anger rising to its max point.

Masamune laughed to himself, while his underlings looked at him with a hint of confusion and curiosity. Though they were quiet until one had enough balls to actually ask. Kisa couldn't handle it any longer it was bugging the hell out of him. His stomach did summersaults and his voice cracked.

"Takano-san, what exactly is the relationship between you and Ricchan?" All eyes were on Masamune, awaiting to hear the big answer.

"Hhmmm, well…." Masamune thought about this for a second. If he told them what would Ritsu do…well he might get angry but, not enough to dump him. He also might refuse to have sex but, that wouldn't last forever. Whatever Masamune thought of it wasn't going to be really bad. He was about to open his mouth when Ritsu walked back into the room. Kisa sighed, knowing that Masamune wouldn't say if Ritsu was here. Or would he?

"Soooo what is it Takano-san?" Masamune glanced at Kisa. Kisa pointed down at his phone and Masamune took a look at his own cellular device. Kisa had sent him a message. AH! This could work.

Masamune began typing out his answer to Kisa but had also added the others as recipients and made it very clear to them what exactly they were. Ritsu looked around to see everyone texting and felt a bit angered but, he was already angry and didn't feel like causing trouble. All at once the phones in the office went off, they all opened their phones quickly wanting to know the answer to the previous question. When they had all read the message they glanced at Ritsu who had caught their stares, and then smirked when they looked back to Masamune.

It didn't take Ritsu long to realize what exactly was going on. Masamune seemed way more happy, confident, and he looked like he just did the world's best job of hiding a secret. All Ritsu had to do was find out what exactly they were all hiding from him. Ritsu decided to just attack Masamune first.

"While you are all on your phones, can I assume you're done with your manuscripts? I told the printers we would be done at five." That was a lie, they had until eight. Everyone started screaming bloody murder and started to scatter around trying to complete their manuscripts, while Ritsu remained calm and gave Masamune a look that seemed to knock off all the confidence he had before.

Masamune looked at Ritsu's face, firstly thinking that he was smiling but, he realized that his eyes were not smiling at all. Masamune sighed, here it comes.

"Takano-san could you please come with me, this _noob_ needs some help." Yup, Ritsu was actually furious with him. He got up and followed Ritsu into the bathroom, leaving their co-workers in chaos. But, before they could get far they heard Kisa yell,

"Don't play around for too long!" Ritsu had a confused look on his face, but he hadn't caught on yet. Masamune breathed a sigh of relief.

In the bathroom Ritsu laid it down without any hesitation.

"What did you guys talk about behind my back?!" Masamune pulled them into a stall. He had to get out of this situation. He licked Ritsu's ear and whispered, "nothing."

Sadly that wasn't going to work on Ritsu, of course he felt the need to touch Masamune now but he was full set on getting his answers. Masamune continued to lick Ritsu and he could feel his warm hands trailing up his body. Ritsu grabbed his hands and bit his cheek.

"Ow! what the fuck!?" Ritsu looked straight into Masamune's eyes.

"tell me, and try and seduce me to make me forget." Masamune's face showed that was exactly what he was trying to do. Still, Masamune wouldn't budge. "Let's make a deal. If you tell me right now, then I won't complain to any request you make tonight. If you don't tell me I will be the one _putting it in._" Masamune let go of Ritsu. He knew how to bargain, and there was no way he was going to have it in him. He sighed knowing that Ritsu was going to flip.

"Fine, all I told them is that we are dating, and that we have actually been dating for awhile." Ritsu gripped Masamune's arm.  
"I thought we agreed to keep our personal life and work separate?" Masamune felt a little angered.

"What's wrong with bragging that I'm with someone I love? Plus, I don't consider them in the 'work' category, they are friends and that makes them 'personal'. Ritsu closed his eyes.

"Do you understand that they now know we are…gay?" Masamune laughed. He never knew Ritsu was so unobservant.

"Ritsu, they are all gay…well we are not really sure about Mino…he's really quiet about his personal life." Ritsu's mouth was on the floor. His face told Masamune that he was utterly shocked beyond any level of understanding.

"but…I….ah….wow," was all Ritsu could get out. Masamune pulled Ritsu towards him, his head leaning on his stomach.

"Are you mad at me?" Ritsu thought about it but he was embarrassed. "N…not really. I…I don't know how to face them now…that's all." Masamune pulled Ritsu's shirt up and began to play with his nipples, causing the troubled brunette to tremble and moan.

"Ma…Masamune..st…stop," Masamune could feel his member growing and continued to tease Ritsu.

"You said if I told you the truth you wouldn't complain. So I want to do it." Ritsu blushed and tried to escape. A futile effort. Masamune grabbed his face and kissed him so intensely that Ritsu fell onto him. His moans were muffled into Masamune's shoulder, he felt delirious. The passion and heat went straight to his groin. Masamune ran a hand inside Ritsu's pants and began to tease his member, stroking it lightly. "Ritsu, ah…we don't have long so ride me." Ritsu blushed and shook his head. Masamune let go of Ritsu's member and pulled his pants down. He grabbed his own pants and let them hang on his thighs.

His fingers began to prepare Ritsu, thrusting them in and out at a fast pace. Ritsu couldn't deny it any longer, he wanted Masamune.

"ah…Ma….masa…more…nmf." Ritsu bit into Masamune's shirt, feeling the pleasure rising. Masamune couldn't hold it anymore and gave a deep thrust into Ritsu's begging hole. He loved the heat and clenching of Ritsu's hole around his member. He slowly slid out before thrusting in fast again. He continued the tortuous rhythm, causing his lover to move his hips for more. Masamune nipped at Ritsu's ear and licked behind it, Ritsu's hole clenched again.

"NMF!...ah.." Masamune enjoyed listening to his lovers moans and cries of pleasure.

"ah, Masamune…faster. please…ah.." Masamune saw no reason to object so he quickened his pace, thrusting into Ritsu his entire member. After a couple of thrusts Ritsu trembled with ecstasy of his climax. His insides clenching Masamune's member and soon filling with his cum. Masamune was the first to leave, and when he came back eyes were staring him down.

"so. Takano-san, you were in their awhile…" Kisa mumbled. Masamune gave him a quick glare,

"And I bet while I was gone you went to see your sweetheart…" he retaliated. Kisa's face and neck with blush. Not too long after he said that Ritsu came back into the office. His attitude was an immediate difference, he was nervous and he tried to hide his face. The others kept quiet noticing Ritsu's behavior. Kisa was the first person to say something,

"Hey Ricchan we aren't going to bite. We all kind of figured you guys were dating anyways." Ritsu blushed, feeling extremely embarrassed. "opps, sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse…"

"N..NO! It's not like that…I'm just not sure what to say to everyone." A smirk grew on Kisa's face.

"Well, if that's all it is, then how is Takano-san? Good? Bad? Oh my gosh he's really small right!" The other editors began laughing and Kisa was hit in the head with a pencil.

"Kisa, I don't believe we should discuss this while we are in the middle of finishing these manuscripts." Masamune growled.

It was amusing seeing Masamune so worked up, and Ritsu decided to keep it going. "Well, there was this one time when we were in highschool and…" Ritsu whispered something between the others. It wasn't long before everyone was holding back laughter.

"Ritsu!" Masamune was standing now, surrounded by the outrageous laughter by his coworkers. He wasn't sure what Ritsu had told them but it was probably something he didn't want getting around. Two could play at this game. "Well, if you want embarrasing stories, I could fully describe when Ritsu confessed the first time." Ritsu stopped laughing and stared at Masamune. Kisa and the others were fully intrigued by the new information.

"So, what happened!?" Kisa squealed.

"Well, we were in highschool and while reaching for the same book, he stood their face bright red and said…." Ritsu had covered Masamune's mouth before he could say anything.

"Okay…I think gossip time is over now." Masamune removed his hand and continued. "So anyways he said "I…I love you." and then his stood there for awhile, not to long later he realized what he had said and quickly tried to correct himself. He looked so confused he looked like a lost puppy." The group burst into more laughter at Ritsu's childishness and Ritsu's face blushed a deep scarlet.

Ritsu and Masamune were on the train home exhausted from their day at work. Their co-workers invited them for a drink but they just wanted to get home. Besides Ritsu was a horrible drunk. They talked about little things back in highschool, reminiscing and describing their favorite parts.

"I think my favorite memory was the first time we did it." Masamune said. His hand found Ritsu's and squeezed it tightly. Ritsu blushed at his confession,

"I..Idiot…" Masamune's head fell against Ritsu, and his breath was slow and steady. Ritsu wondered how things would be once he told Masamune of his sudden news, but since it was the holidays he didn't want to. The train ride was quiet after Masamune fell asleep and Ritsu found himself stroking the black hair. It was soft and messy, but he liked it like that.

Ritsu found himself remembering everything that had happened in the past years. When he first arrived he had absolutely no clue Masamune was actually his sempai and ex from highschool. He also didn't expect he would be doing shoujo manga editing either. He remembered the drama between him and Yokozawa, who was now in a healthy relationship with Kirishima-san. When Kirishima brought his daughter inside he had realized that she was very precious to Yokozawa. His opinion of him had dramatically changed since he first met him. He had made new friends as well, Kisa, Mino, and Hatori. But, the most important was that even after all this time of heart break and sorrow, Masamune and himself had been able to find each other. Even though it took a long time after meeting again due to his own selfishness and stupidity.

The train had come to their stop and Ritsu woke Masamune up. Luckily he was awake enough to walk by himself. They quietly walked back to their apartments. When they reached the top of the hill Ritsu saw An-chan sitting by the entrance.

"An-chan?" She turned around and saw the two exhausted men.

"Ricchan! Takano-san!" She happily skipped over to them her face red from the cold and from her excitement.

"What…What are you doing here?" An pulled out an envelope written to Masamune and Ritsu from his parents. The last time they had any contact was when they went over a few months ago.

"Your mum and dad asked me to deliver this to you. Onodera- mama says that you might be interested and also they are having a Christmas party if you are interested." Ritsu looked to his lover, he really wanted to go. Especially now that his family had come to understand him.

Masamune gave a quick yawn before answering An. "well, I do love them so I don't see why not. An will you be bringing anyone over?" An blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, actually I am. My mum set me up with someone again, and I told her I didn't want to but he's actually a really nice guy." Ritsu smiled, finally everyone was becoming happy.

Ritsu and Masamune walked An back to a cab and saw her off before returning to their apartment. Ritsu was just about dead. Today had been one of the most aggravating days and also dramatic. He stripped his jacket and scarf off, putting his bag on the floor by the door. Masamune had already jumped into the bath, so Ritsu decided to make some coffee. It only took Masamune ten minutes to bathe and Ritsu took his turn right afterwards. Masamune was more awake now, looking at the clock it was only nine but, it felt later than that. He saw the two cups of coffee on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and drank his coffee. It became normal having Ritsu live with him. After their two week period it took a bit of convincing to get Ritsu to just sell his apartment. In the end all it took was a phone call from his mother who had told him to stop being so shy and to go after something for once in his life. Also ever since Ritsu moved in, they had bought a kitten just like Sorata and named her Sora after her. He couldn't believe that he finally had someone he loved love him back. He had a rough childhood, but it was what brought him to Ritsu.

Ritsu had come out of the shower towel around his neck and his pajama bottoms on. Masamune couldn't help but feel aroused seeing him wet and freshened up. Unfortunately even though they had been living together for so long, Ritsu wouldn't cuddle next to him. He knew that was against his character, but he did want Ritsu to be a bit more assertive. Ritsu sat crisscross on the couch hair still dripping wet, sipping at his coffee. Masamune pulled Ritsu into his lap once he had put his cup down.

"Dry your hair properly! Are you a kid still?" Ritsu glowered at his statement.

"I can do it by myself! I just wanted to sit down first." Masamune looked at his sour faced lover, never once did his face bore him.

"Could it be that you purposely came in with your hair dripping wet because you wanted me to dry it?" Ritsu blushed quickly. Masamune snickered, bingo.

"Tha…That's crazy! Where did you get that from."

"If I'm wrong then why won't you look me in the eye? I believe I have told you this before but Ritsu…" Masamune leaned into his ear, " you are a terrible liar." Ritsu shivered at the breath on his ears. Sitting in Masamune's lap gave Masamune every opportunity to violate his body. Masamune's hand worked their way up to his chest and his fingers skillfully played with his nipples. Ritsu cried out in pleasure, his body had become so sensitive to Masamune's touch and he couldn't deny that he felt good anymore. His body began to rub against Masamune, craving for attention in other places. Masamune tortured Ritsu, licking and biting his neck and ears, trailing his hands down Ritsu's chest to his stomach. Then down to his sex lines, massaging his thighs. Ritsu held onto Masamune's arms, subconsciously directing them to his lower regions. Masamune followed the directions and began to tease Ritsu's erecting member in his hands. Slowly Ritsu moaned his pleasure, rocking his hips.

Masamune turned Ritsu to face him, his pants where on the ground revealing his twitching member, hungry for Ritsu's hole. Masamune thrust into Ritsu countless times, bringing both into a hot climax.

Masamune had looked beside him to see his lover cuddling with Sora. "damn, looks like my place was taken." He looked at his alarm clock to the right of him, 1:30 A.M.

He groaned and laid back down, letting sleep overtake him.

Around 7:00 A.M Ritsu had woken up. Masamune was turned away from him with Sora sleeping on his head. Ritsu laughed quietly to himself and carefully got out of bed. His back and ass where killing him. Masamune was a lot rougher last night than usual and Ritsu was feeling the full after effect. He proceeded to the bathroom to freshen up and then made his way into the kitchen. He started preparing breakfast and then he noticed the envelope addressed to them from his mum. Knowing that the food would be okay for a bit he opened up the letter to read the contents.

After reading it Ritsu quickly returned it to its envelope and shoved it in his coat pocket. He wasn't expecting that to be the contents of the letter but it was just like his mum. He sighed, one thing after another and Ritsu still couldn't bring himself to tell Masamune about some thing's. Especially this.

"Morning." Masamune strolled through the bedroom still in his boxers carrying Sora in his arms. The kitten mewed and jumped from his arms. She made her way over to Ritsu's legs and began to rub her fur along him purring happily.

"Morning, I guess she's hungry." Masamune nodded and wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist.

"It's nice to see you in an apron. Makes me feel like you're my wife, and Sora is like our daughter." Ritsu froze.

"I'm the wife? You make most of the meals!" Masamune laughed.

"Yes, but I earn the most, plus you love children." Ritsu blushed. Masamune was completely right. He adored kids. He thought about it when he was seriously debating on dating Masamune, knowing that he would have to give up that dream. Ritsu clenched the letter in his pocket.

"so, what did you make for breakfast?" Masamune let him go and grabbed the plates and cups form the selves.

"Oh uhm, eggs, miso soup, and fruit. OH! and toast is in the toaster. Am I forgetting anything?" Masamune gave him a relaxed smile.

"Nope that sounds right." Ritsu blushed, it really did seem like he was the wife.

"Hey don't forget the party tomorrow night. I can't believe it's already the 23rd of December. Time really flies." Masamune put the breakfast items on the plates and carried them over to the table. Ritsu was getting Sora her food when Masamune replied.

"Yeah I remember. Your mother will be thrilled to see you. "ohhh my baby Ritsu's home!' " he mimicked. Ritsu couldn't help but laugh. His mum was a bit over dramatic sometimes but it was funny seeing Masamune act like her. He noticed after a few months that Masamune wasn't as grumpy and insecure anymore. He was still sarcastic but, he found out that Masamune had a sweet side to him. Even after teasing Ritsu he would say some sweet things and would put his selfish request before anything. He felt extremely precious to him.

"I'm glad we finished work yesterday, I was afraid I wouldn't have anytime to give everyone their presents like last year." Masamune snickered to himself.

"What?" Ritsu asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. I got you something by the way. Well two things, I'm sure you will enjoy both." Again Masamune snickered. Ritsu felt a shiver run up his spine, something felt wrong.

"I hope you are not planning anything weird."

"Weird no. Fun, yes." Yes, Ritsu was definitely scared now.

They spent the rest of their day doing their own things. Ritsu went out with Kisa for Christmas shopping for their boyfriends and later they met up with them and had dinner together. Then Masamune left to buy some things for Sora and then made a visit to see his other cat Sorata. When he came back Ritsu had already taken a bath and fallen asleep. He crawled in next to him wrapping his arms around the young brunette and fell into a deep sleep.

******************************************************************************

The Ride to his parents house was short but familiar. Only once Ritsu had brought Masamune with him to see his parents and thankfully it had turned out alright. Ritsu and Masamune grabbed the gift bags from the back and proceeded to the door. When the door opened his father was in a gray turtle neck and black jacket.

"Ritsu, welcome home! Dear, Ritsu and Masamune are here!" Ritsu and Masamune walked into the house and was greeted by his mum. She pulled Ritsu into a big hug, "OOOO! My baby Ritsu is home!" Ritsu started to laugh and looked at Masamune who was laughing to himself. Mr. Onodera looked very confused but didn't bother to ask. The door bell rang and Mrs. Onodera pulled Masamune into a hug before going to the door. Ritsu and Masamune walked into the living room which was decorated with Christmas lights and a giant white Christmas tree, red and green strings hung from the walls and food was laid out on the table. Ritsu took off his coat revealing the green sweater Masamune had bought for him.

"OH MY! An darling you look gorgeous!" Ritsu had walked back into the main room and saw An in a short red dress with sparkles, and a tall man stood next to her. Taking her jacket he placed it on the coat hanger and then put his arms around her waist. Ritsu smiled. "An-chan!" She turned around to see Ritsu and Masamune walking towards them. "Ricchan! I love your sweater!" Ritsu blushed.

"Thanks, Masamune bought it for my birthday a year or so ago." An looked at Masamune who was talking with Ritsu's parents and her boyfriend. "oh, who's your boyfriend?" An pulled Ritsu's wrist towards the others.

"Masamune, Ritsu, this is my boyfriend Nobuyuki Haru." They both shook Haru's hand.

He was tall, maybe 5'10 with bright blonde hair. His eyes were a deeper green than Ritsu's and his skin was a bit tan. An grabbed his arm and smiled happily. Ritsu and Masamune got caught up into talking with everyone when the doorbell rang welcoming his aunts and uncles, some of his father's co-workers and Kisa and Yukina were able to come as well. Presents were past around and everyone ate their fill. Masamune was introduced to a few more people as Ritsu's boyfriend, luckily no one seemed to object. Masamune was flawless, he was a smooth talker with his aunts and he was a gentlemen when he was with the guys. No one had a complaint. Ritsu walked into the kitchen looking for a glass for water when his mum came in.

"Ritsu, have you looked at the letter I sent you?" Ritsu stopped what he was doing.

"Mum, I'm not…."  
"Ritsu I knew how much you loved kids, and I'm sure that didn't fade when you realized you loved another man. Masamune is a great guy and he takes care of you. I just don't want you to miss out on something you love. Please dear just meet him once." Ritsu nodded,

"But I will meet him alone, Masamune still doesn't know about the other thing." Ritsu's mother nodded and headed back into the party, leaving Ritsu alone to worry about telling Masamune.

Just as he was about to leave Masamune walks inside the kitchen, he shocks Ritsu and walks over to make sure he's alright. "Hey, you okay?" Ritsu nodded and gripped onto his shirt tightly.

"Masamune, we…we need to talk tonight, about a few things." Masamune felt panic creep its way up to his chest and his stomach drop.

"Are…are we breaking up?" Ritsu shook his head.

"It might cause one…but we will discuss it later, okay?" Ritsu looked up at Masamune worriedly, he could do nothing but agree.

After the party everyone left and Ritsu and Masamune made their way up to his room. Left the same way it was the last time they came, Ritsu took his Santa hat off and sat down on the side of the bed. Parties where so tiring! Masamune was taking off his tie when he asked Ritsu, "are you cheating on me?" Ritsu gasped in shock.

"NO! No I would never!" Masamune finished removing his shirt and jacket and sat next to Ritsu.

"Then what." Ritsu took a deep breath.

"Well, first…in about a month my father want me to start working for him and learning about running the company. I will need to quit my job at Marukawa. But, I will be home more often, my dad doesn't really do that much." Masamune breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's all? That's great news! Why would you be worried about telling me that." Masamune laid down on the bed. His worst fears long gone now.

"Well because the last time you asked me hypothetically if I did take over the company you got mad."

"That was because we weren't official. I thought you would run away from me again. I couldn't bare for that to happen again." Ritsu blushed knowing that the effect he had on Masamune was more than he could imagine.

"Oh, well that solves one thing."

"One thing? There's more."

"Well, remember how Yokozawa takes care of Kirishima's little girl? Do you think that could actually work?" Masamune got back up.

"It's working for them. Yokozawa doesn't look like it but he loves kids."

"Do you?" Masamune looked at Ritsu puzzled, not sure what he was asking.

"Well, yes and no. I love seeing kids grow up and it sounds fun having kids around you all the time, but I don't think I could ever care for a child. My knowledge of being a father isn't that great…seeing how mine wasn't much of a father. Why are you asking me this?" Ritsu remained silent for a few minutes, his face showed he was concentrating hard on something.

"My mother's sister, her daughter and her husband died in a car crashed a few weeks ago. It was a family issue so I didn't want to bother you about it. Well things have become complicated…"

"How so?" Ritsu sighed heavily again.

"They have a four year old son named Ryuu, his older sister was supposed to take him in but she has two kids of her own. She can't keep him forever so," Masamune started to put the clues together.

"Are you wondering if _we _could take care of him?" Ritsu looked at Masamune for a bit before nodding.

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed but I really love kids. I wanted to have my own someday, but I never expected I would fall in love with a man. So I pushed it to the side but, maybe we…"

"Ritsu. I really don't think…."

"No listen, I understand your worried about a lot of things but this is probably the worst part. I'm going to meet him alone tomorrow. If I like him and he's comfortable with me, I'm going to adopt him. I will move into my own apartment and care for him myself. If he doesn't like me I will give up but I will not let my family be given to an orphanage. Masamune, I know I don't say it enough but I really do love you, and I always will. But, to have the opportunity of a kid to take care of I can't pass it up."

The atmosphere was heavy, Masamune couldn't even crack a joke or anything. For one of the few times Ritsu was serious. When he sets his mind on something he will do it. Masamune squeezed his temple and gave a heavy sigh.

"Ritsu…I…." He felt Ritsu shift into bed his back facing him, "let me think about it."  
Ritsu turned over wide eyed, "you will think about it? Really?" Masamune nodded and got into bed. He held onto Ritsu tightly. Ritsu laid his head on Masamune's chest and quickly fell asleep. Masamune sat awake for another hour thinking about his dilemma, stroking the brunettes soft hair, he eventually fell asleep.

When Masamune woke up he noticed Ritsu had already left, and decided to give his good friend Yokozawa a call.  
******************************************************************************

Ritsu was waiting in the living room for Ryuu and his mother to come inside. He was extremely nervous but excited to see the young boy. The death of his parents was terrible and he wanted to do anything to help.

"Ryuu, please it's okay." Ritsu's mother came in the room with a dark haired boy hiding behind her legs. When his mother broke him away Ritsu could get a fully description of his face. Dark straight hair, bright green eyes and he was extremely shy. Worse part was that he could look like his and Masamune's kid. Ryuu sat next to his grandmother and looked at Ritsu with a very worried expression. Ritsu's mother nodded to him and introduced him to the young boy.

"Ryuu, this is Ritsu…he is willing to take care of you." Ryuu looked at his grandma and then at Ritsu, he lifted a small hand and waved a little hello.

"Hi, Ryuu…how old are you?" He already knew but he wanted to start a conversation.

"four…" Ritsu smiled.

"What's your favorite game then Ryuu?" Ryuu thought about the answer for a bit.

"I like cars, and planes." Ryuu wasn't holding onto his grandma anymore and was intrigued by the man in front of him.

"Wow! I like cars and planes too! Do you like any animals?" Ryuu's face lit up.

"Cats!" Ritsu's mother laughed at the child's enthusiasm. "Well then Ryuu, do you want to show Ritsu around? I'm sure he would be really pleased to see your toys!"

Ryuu nodded enthusiastically and pulled at Ritsu's hand in the direction of his toy room. Ritsu followed Ryuu everywhere in the house, thankfully the child had warmed up to him and was laughing. Ritsu spent about three hours with Ryuu before he had gone asleep for his nap.

"That's the first time that child has smiled in the past few weeks. I'm so glad he likes you." Ritsu smiled at his mother but, his smile quickly left. "Have you spoken to Masamune?"

"He's, thinking about it…" Ritsu's mum nodded understanding the trouble.

"Did you inform him of your decision?" Ritsu nodded. "Then I believe it will be fine. Masamune said he liked kids right? Even if you guys are rusty at parenting it's really not that hard to learn. I'm sure Ryuu would like to stay with you Ritsu. I just hope Masamune does too."

Ritsu could do nothing but wait for a text from Masamune.

"Thanks Yokozawa, yeah, yeah that helped a lot. Thanks. Yeah bye." Masamune hung up on Yokozawa and noticed the texts from Ritsu.

**_I met Ryuu, surprisingly he looks like our kid._**

Ryuu showed me everything in the house today, I think he likes me.

I will be returning home at 12 P.M. If you want to meet him, I will bring him with me. If not I will leave before he wakes up from his nap.

Masamune sent a reply quickly back to Ritsu,

**_Bring him over :) _**

He shut his phone and got dressed, knowing that this could change everything.

******************************************************************************

Ritsu came through the door with a young boy on his head, he was smiling happily playing with his hair. Ritsu's laughter could be heard upstairs. Masamune grabbed his glasses and walked downstairs towards the laughter.

"Ryuu, I want you to meet someone really important to me okay?" Ryuu nodded happily running around the kitchen. Masamune walked in and met Ritsu's gaze, he smiled briefly until Ryuu hit Masamune's leg. Masamune looked down into the green eyes and was completely mesmerized.  
Ritsu wasn't kidding when he said this kid looked like them.

"I'm sowy." Ryuu backed away from Masamune, scared of getting into trouble. His action reminded him of himself when he was a kid. He kneeled down and smiled at the little boy, "It's fine are you okay?" Ryuu nodded and straightened himself up.

"I'm phine." Masamune laughed at the young boys pronunciation.

"I'm Masamune. You're Ryuu right?" Ryuu nodded again and struggled to pronounce his name.

"Masa…Masa?" Ritsu laughed at the nickname he had created for Masamune. Ryuu seemed content with his efforts and kept repeating Masa through the kitchen running and making airplane arms. Ritsu's mother squeezed her sons arm when Masamune picked Ryuu up and helped pretend he was an airplane. Ritsu knew it too, this was the best Christmas present.

******************************************************************************  
**_Next August…._**

"RYUU! GET YOUR CLOTHES!" Ritsu shouted, he was chasing after Ryuu and Sora after leaving the bathroom naked. Masamune opened the door to their naked son waiting for him to come home.

"Ah! Masa-papa is home!" Ritsu looked tired after chasing after the energetic little boy.

"You….huff….go ….put your….clothes on….please.." Masamune looked down at Ryuu who knew that his word was final. Ritsu finally caught his breath and stood straight.

"Okay…" he picked up Sora and headed back to the bathroom and began to change into his clothes.

"Why he doesn't listen to me, I don't know. How come he listens to you?" Masamune laughed, "Because I'm Papa and I know best." Masamune dropped his bags on the floor and pulled Ritsu over for a passionate kiss. " We will continue this when Ryuu falls asleep. And you can use my Christmas gifts."

Ritsu blushed, "Do I really have to wear the cat ears?"

"No you could wear the naked apron if you wanted to." Ritsu shuddered but couldn't reject the kisses from his lover.

"I'm home." Ritsu hugged Masamune tightly.

"Welcome home…"

**_END_**

* * *

**AH! Soooo Did you like the ending!? I really hope you all did because I felt like Ritsu and Masamune had finally become a family with little Ryuu! An was happy with her new boyfriend Haru and everyone accepted their relationship! Even Yokozawa helped Masamune decided on trying to be a father for Ryuu! GAH, the ending I've always dreamed of!  
Again thank you thank you thank you for everything so far you guys! I'm super happy that my first fan fic started out so well! And trust me! I will be finishing Kyo's story tomorrow! I PROMISE!**

Please favorite review and follow everyone! I would love to hear your final thoughts.

Also please have a very merry holiday season!

After Christmas look out for my new yaoi fanfic of:

O: Ash X Gary from Pokemon...

O: A spin off from this fanfic O.o can you guess the main character?! ahahaha!

O: A regular Smut of Final fantasy XIII-2 with Hope and Lightning

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! LOVE YOU ALL!


	17. Kyo's end and beginning

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry! I promised i would upload Kyo's final and i didn't :( im a horrible person. I hope you will forgive me and continue to read this, I had comment on my sekaii saying i rushed so i tried to slow it down and not rush in this one so please tell me how i did :) ENJOY! 3**

* * *

Lately Kyo and Kazahito have had almost no time to meet with each other. Kyo had become the new chef and was working pretty much full time and he was constantly staying up late figuring out new recipes. Kazahito on the other hand was busy with his art school. They had to prepare a ton of pieces for their art show in hopes of being noticed. Not only that but he needed to work on the biggest piece he could ever think of for his final. It was impossible to find time.

Kyo sat in the kitchen after cleaning, checking his phone for any new messages. Of course there wasn't any from Kazahito. The last time they were able to hang out was when he had gotten the new job as the café's chef, and that was almost a month ago! Kyo sighed, he knew that he would get busy but he never expected it to be THIS busy. His boss had made a huge announcement about expanding the shop and about Kyo's new position. He knew that people were fond of his cakes and little side dishes to the menu but he never would've thought that he needed to create and entirely new menu by next week. He was constantly researching the costumers likes and dislikes, organizing a breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a dessert menu. It was ridiculous!

Kyo's phone rang suddenly whilst he was in the middle of thinking. It was from the hospital announcing that his mother could be discharged tomorrow in the afternoon. Kyo's attitude changed dramatically and he quickly headed to the hospital.

The hospital was huge, with large automatic doors at the entrance and around fifteen floors for patients. They were lucky that his mother had a friend who was related to the owner and therefore their bills weren't too outrageous. With Kyo's new job he estimated that they would be done paying the bills in the next month or so. He walked over to the receptionist and grabbed a visitor tag, and headed towards the elevator. He clicked on floor four and the elevator dinged and started its way up the shaft. Kyo grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Kazahito about his mothers discharge. He hesitated about sending but he worked up the courage to press the button. Just as his message sent, he had arrived at the fourth floor and waited for the doors to open.

Kyo walked down the halls until he reached his mothers room and poked his head into the door.

"Hey mom you awake?" His mother turned to look at his son. Kyo smiled, she was getting a lot healthier. He knew she was but the color in her cheeks and the amount of fat back on her body made her look twenty years younger.

"Kyo! come in, come in!" A tear welled up in his eyes, he couldn't believe that after all this time he would be able to be with his mom again, especially in a healthier condition. He walked inside the room and sat down on the chair next to his mothers bed.

"Hey mom, you look" he looked her over again smiling, "a lot better, and younger too." Kyo's mothers' laughter rang in the room. She stroked the side of his face and gave him a solemn look.  
"Kyo, I'm so sorry I have worried you for so long. I know it must have been hard supporting yourself, the house, and me. I wish I could've done more for you." Kyo grabbed his mom's hand and squeezed it gently.

"It was okay, lonely maybe, but I managed. It's nothing you should be worried and upset about." His mother sighed, and finally smiled.

"I'm glad I gave birth to such a strong boy. I probably would have been tearing my hair out from stress if it was any other way." She looked out the window. "You know how I could rarely go outside? I feel like tomorrow is going to be overwhelming. Never really feeling the wind on my skin while I'm walking. Or breathing in the fresh air for more than an hour. I can finally walk outside and see all my friends as a healthy adult. But, most importantly, I can go into your café and sit down and have a nice cup or earl grey tea and one of your delicious cakes I've heard so much about." Kyo laughed.

"Your excitement is that of a twelve year old." His mother scowled at him. "Kyo I am still very young, I'm allowed to act it too." Kyo just continued to laugh by himself.

His mother was still very young. Having him when she was sixteen and now him being twenty made her thirty six. At her age being in the hospital must have been complete torture, but with help of the doctors she could finally get out again.

"Oh, I just remembered. I will be able to meet your boyfriend." Kyo stood shocked.

"Wait what?" She smiled and repositioned herself.

"That young man who brought me flowers that one time. You said he was a friend but I saw him not too long ago. Maybe last month, I can't really put a day to it. How can I say this, he seemed important. I know you have friends like Misaki but I don't get a special feeling from him. Call it mothers instinct." She looked at her son who was bright red and speechless. She giggled at his embarrassment. "So how have you two been then? I'm sure you can fill me in with everything tomorrow but give me something to think about until then." Kyo regained his composure and took a deep breath.

He always knew his mother was smart but he didn't expect her to been that observant. It scared him a little about introducing the two of them, if that ever happened. "Well, it was going really good. He's an art major at the college and he's really busy. We probably haven't seen each other in a month or so."

"Are you lonely darling?" Kyo sighed.

"More like I'm scared. We hardly know anything about each other. I don't know anything about his parents, his childhood, what he likes to eat and what he doesn't. I'm completely in the dark. Sure we talk about school and he knows about you but, he doesn't know anything else."

Kyo's mom nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I see your worries Kyo, you can't help it if you are busy but, knowing about the other person is the most critical thing. I think you should at least show your face once a week. It doesn't have to be for long but I think he will be happy to just see you for awhile. I'm starting to feel tired so you should come back for me tomorrow and you should go and find him. Remember it doesn't have to be for long, just enough to please you." She pulled her son into a big hug and whispered in his ear. "I love you dear, so whatever makes you happy I will support you in every way possible."

Kyo hugged his mother back and helped her get back into bed. He changed the flowers and turned off her light. Going back down to the first floor Kyo reached into his pocket and found that he had a message from Kazahito.

**_Hey, I'm glad your mother is well enough to leave. I wish I could go with you but, I will probably still be at the school finishing my picture. I'm sorry we haven't been able to hang out really, I miss seeing you…  
Good luck with the job and tell your mother hi for me. :) Bye, love you_**

Kyo closed his phone and rushed to the school. He couldn't wait, he needed to see Kazahito now. Turning the corner to the shopping district he saw Kazahito walking down the street. He was about to shout his name when he saw a girl with blonde hair on his arm. They were laughing and talking. Kazahito made no effort to remove the girl from his arm and they walked down into an alley. Kyo rushed after them and saw a hotel that they walked into. His breath staggered and visible in the cold night. Kyo felt like he had broken into a million pieces.

******************************************************************************  
Kyo sat at home in his bed snuggled into his blankets. In the past hour he had received texts from Kazahito that he didn't want to answer.

After seeing the two of them walk into the hotel, it took him awhile to figure out what was happening. At first he told himself that she might have been drunk and he was only helping her, and the other part suspected Kazahito of having a girlfriend. One that he had gotten close to in the past month they weren't together. Kyo didn't want to but, in order to move on he had called Kazahito informing them that they should break up. Of course Kazahito asked why but Kyo hung up on him before answering anything.

He looked up to his ceiling and kept seeing the two of them together. She was cute, petite, long brown hair and was fashionable. She looked so happy hanging onto Kazahito and his smile that Kyo had never seen before was the perfect match. It tore his heart to see something so right together. Especially since it was something he craved to have with him.

He didn't know when it happened but he had fallen in love with Kazahito. At first he knew it was love but, the pain that he was experiencing now was the hard core truth that his love was deep…and unrequited. Kyo's thoughts continued like that all night until he fell asleep.

When he woke up the sunlight was beaming through his window blinds and almost blinded him when he opened his eyes. He groggily got out of bed and looked at his phone on his nightstand. Forty two messages and calls from Kazahito. He was surprised he hadn't woken up from the continuous noise of his ringtone. He looked at them quickly, not surprised by the content. He sounded frantic but, Kyo wouldn't buy it. He didn't know anything about Kazahito anyways. For all he could know Kazahito could be a skilled liar. He washed his tear dried face and got ready for work. He couldn't let his private life ruin his career. He grabbed his scarf and jacket and headed out of his house.

Locking the door behind him, he began to walk past his front yard to see Kazahito sleeping at his gate. Shocked he stood there looking at him. He was snuggled into his coat and his hands were underneath his arms. Kyo touched his face, which was freezing cold. He shook him, unable to leave him there cold.

"Kazahito wake up." His eyelids moved a bit before revealing his dark brown eyes. At first he was still asleep but, once he noticed it was Kyo he got straight up and pulled Kyo with him back into his house.

Kazahito slammed the door shut and threw Kyo at the wall. "WHAT IS THIS ABOUT BREAKING UP! WHAT DID I DO?" Kyo looked away feeling the tears build up in his eyes. Kazahito looked furious and it terrified Kyo, he had never seen this side to him before.

"Kazahito….your hands….they are hurting me." Kazahito removed his hands from Kyo's arms, releasing him from the hold on the wall. Kazahito's expression became softer.

"I'm sorry, I…."

They both stood there quietly. avoiding each other's gaze. Kyo's heart was beating fast, just like whenever he was around him. But, this time Kyo was nervous from the conversation that they would soon be having.

"Kyo, just what did I do wrong? I know we haven't been able to be together much this past month but, I really have tried to make time. I thought that it wouldn't affect us like this, so just what is it…" Kyo's head faced the floor.

"Everything…" Kazahito leaned against the opposite wall with a confused and hurt look on his face.

"…Everything…." he closed his eyes unable to asked what exactly. Kyo continued.

"It's everything…we know nothing about each other, I was never gay, we never spend time together, I don't even think we have anything in common….and…..and you have a girlfriend so why does it matter!" Kyo's face became red with anger and frustration.

"Wait…girlfriend! Where did you get that from?" Kyo didn't say anything. "KYO!" Kazahito grabbed his shoulders again and forced him to look at him.

"I saw you last night. I thought I would surprise you by going to the college and see you but," a tear fell from his eye…" you…you had a cute girl on your arm. You didn't even push her away you let her be there and you were laughing together. Anyone who saw you would think you were dating. SO WHY IS IT THAT I HAD TO SEE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" His cries became louder but, still held back. Kazahito released his grip, seeing the young blonde fall to his knees in tears. " I don't…I don't want to be in this …relationship anymore."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Kyo looked away from Kazahito again, his head still down.

"THEN WHY WAS SHE THERE? WHY DID YOU GO TO A HOTEL?" Kazahito sat down next to Kyo, his head against the wall.

"I will admit, I was with a girl. She is my ex-girlfriend back in middle school. We had a party last night for our finals. I wanted to surprise you tomorrow by taking you and your mom out, knowing that I worked my ass off this month to finish early. At the party she happened to be there and she drank a lot, and I took her to the hotel because she was too drunk to tell me where she lived. If I had taken her to my house you would've misunderstood and I had nowhere else to go. When we were laughing it was probably because I slipped up at the party and told everyone I was dating someone, and she happened to bring it up saying that even with her I wasn't as happy as I am now. We were laughing because I had only just figured out just how much I'm in love with you." Kyo glanced at Kazahito who was staring at the ceiling red with blush from his embarrassment.

"…we still no nothing about each other." Kazahito got angry he pulled Kyo's head towards him making sure that he saw him completely.

"I'm Hitoshi Kazahito, half American half Japanese, I love the color red, and I'm extremely optimistic. I can be possessive and I love to draw. I usually focus of abstract and landscape but ever since I met you I feel like drawing you all the time. Whenever I'm sad I listen to Mozart, and I've never eaten a cake in my entire life but when you made the carrot cake I had some. I think your extremely adorable even though I hardly see you I can see you in my dreams. I've become obsessed with you and I've even spoken to your mom a couple of times. My mom and dad live in America with my younger brother and sister and are currently working as doctors. I'm twenty one and I have dark brown hair with brown eyes. I'd say I'm a confident person but I get scared easily when someone important wants to leave. I love to swim and hangout with my friends and I hate amusement parks because I get sick on the rides. I can tolerate horror movies but I prefer action…." Kazahito breathed heavily after dropping a bomb of him on Kyo.

Kyo sat there unable to react, he was completely shocked at the amount of information he had just received and now more questions filled his head. He averted his eyes from Kazahito's face.  
In a matter of seconds his lips were captured and his mouth was fully engaged in the passion of Kazahito's tongue. After breaking Kazahito pulled Kyo into his lap hugging him around his waist.

"Please, don't leave me. I would never cheat, hurt, or lie to you in anyway. I never thought I would fall in love with you so easily. So please….don't go." Kyo wrapped his arms around the dark haired male's neck and nodded feasibly. Relief flushed through Kazahito's body. They sat there cuddling with each other until they were disrupted by Kyo's phone ringing.

"h..hello?"

"Kyo where are you! It's already time for opening! You have twenty minutes to get here before we open the doors!" Kyo winced at the shouting across the phone.

"I am so sorry sir I will be right there." He hung up his phone and began to move from Kazahito's lap.

Strong arms pulled him closer, enabling him to move from his position. "you have twenty minutes…I could get you there in ten. So stay…" Kyo pushed Kazahito away but he wouldn't budge.

"Kyo…I really do love you…" He pulled Kyo's face to his own and began the passion of kissing his lover furiously. Kazahito's hands trailed up his shirt and began to tease his nipples. Kyo couldn't help but get turned on more than usual, it had been so long after all. All at once Kyo had been stripped of his clothing and Kazahito had removed his shirt. Continuing where he left off, he nipped and pulled at one of Kyo's nipples causing a very aroused moan to escape his lips. He could feel their members erecting, and pulsing with the desire to climax. Kazahito began to stoke Kyo up and down, letting the precum drip from his tip.

"Ah..Kaza…hito ah!" Kyo began to move his hips to the motions of Kazahito's hands and felt the pace quickening. Kazahito's hot breath effected Kyo in so many ways and reached down to kiss his lips. their tongues battled for dominance and Kyo's body trembled to the sensation in his lower body. He rubbed his member against Kazahito's and picked up the speed, feeling Kazahito's control lessen.

"Ah, Kyo…you on top…" slowly Kyo lowered himself onto Kazahito's pulsing rod and began to rock his hips. Kazahito teased Kyo's nipples more and quickened the pace but it wasn't enough. He pushed him down onto his back and began to thrust inside Kyo harder and faster every time. The heat and clenching of Kyo's insides was too much to bear. " Kyo, I'm…"

"I'm…I'm going to." Faster and harder Kazahito pushed himself into Kyo's hole. Kyo reached his climax and his insides pulsed with pleasure, bringing Kazahito to his climax as well.

"AH!" They laid there for awhile kissing, until Kyo broke it off looking at his phone. He had eight minutes to get to work. He got up and put his clothes back on watching Kazahito doing the same and rushed out of the house. Luckily Kazahito's car was around the corner and they got in.

"Kyo, do you love me?" He started the engine and looked over to him. Still flushed from the quick sex, he quietly answered. "Yes." Happy with the thought he got Kyo to work on time and waited for his shift to finish.  
******************************************************************************

When Kyo had finished his shift he also got a good talk with his boss. Apologizing for his misbehavior and bowing to express his deepest apologizes. His boss smacked him across the back laughing and told him it was okay and not to let it happen again. Kyo nodded and took off his apron heading out the back. Kazahito was leaning against the wall waiting for Kyo to come out, arms crossed and thinking deeply. The back door opened with a creaking noise and Kyo met up with his lover.

"Hey…" Kazahito smiled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together like lovers do. Kyo blushed at the assertiveness and looked away embarrassed. " Let's go meet your mom."

The drive to the hospital was quicker than Kyo was used to, he had hardly spent any time in the car when they had arrived. Walking side by side they reached his mothers room. Inside his mother was dressed in regular clothes and she was putting the rest of her stuff away.

"Mom? We are here." The young lady turned around and saw her son at the door.

"KYO! It's only been a day but I've missed you so much. OH!" She looked to the side and saw Kazahito next to Kyo. "hello dear. I've heard a bit about you. I hope you are taking care of my son properly."

"MOM!" Kyo blushed.

Kazahito blushed and grabbed Kyo's hand, "I'm doing my best ma'am." Kyo's face lit up in red blush to his mother and Kazahito's conversation. He knew mothers were embarrassing but he didn't want to know to what extent his mother alone could inflict. They helped his mother with her stuff and carried it to the car. On the way through the front doors his mother stopped. She took a deep breath before walking into the cold evening air. Kyo held Kazahito, allowing his mother to have this experience. She took two careful steps before she reached the door. Time seemed to move slowly as the doors automatically opened, allowing the winter air to hit her like a soft whisper. She took in more fresh air and turned to the two men cautiously watching her. Her smile was a bright as the sun and she finally spoke.

"Let's go eat some cake shall we? I believe you have a lot to tell me about your relationship." Kyo sighed and then smiled at his boyfriend. They continued their way to Kyo's house and put his mothers stuff in her room. Kazahito grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"This is our beginning…"

* * *

**AHHH! Hopefully this was a good chapter! Took me all morning and untill about 3:20 pm...i looked for correction and corrected as many as i could notice so hopefully it is easy to read. I want to say thank you again to everyone whose been reading my fanfics...I only wanted to try it for fun and it got A LOT more views than i thought it would. Last month i had almost 2,000 views and this month so far is in the mid 1,000 thats WAY more than i couldve asked for! Thank you everyone who favorited reviewed and followed my story! they have boosted my confidence greatly!.**

After January 1st or maybe that day I will beginning two new short fanfics maybe around 3-5 chapters  
The stories are going to be Pokemon Ash X Gary, and A Final Fanstasy XIII-2 between my favorite characters Hope and Lightning.

The pokemon will be short and sweet if your looking for mild smut, but my Final Fantasy will be hard core! Even if you have never played the game i will explain it enough for you to understand. I would recommend looking up the characters at least so you have an idea.

Again thank you so much everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR! 3

*** UPDATE! I have uploaded my one shot for Final fantasy XIII-2 please go check it out! :D  
****Thanks again for all the amazing reviews!**


End file.
